


Brilliant Blue

by DestinyxDarkness



Series: Short, But Lemony Sweet [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, Choking, Condoms, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, First Time, Foot Massage, Frottage, Kinbaku, Lemon, Literal Sleeping Together, Lube, M/M, Massage, Master/Slave, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Possessive Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Loss, Praise Kink, Safer Sex, Shibari, Short, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyxDarkness/pseuds/DestinyxDarkness
Summary: Even long after the world has ended, romance doesn't quite seem to die along with the majority of the world. When the time is right - a small moment here or there - then that feeling of romance or simply a sensation of desire can flicker into life quite easily.These, are simply some of those stories.(This work of fiction contains either lemons or special interactions with characters within the Telltale's; The Walking Dead universe, as well as several that will include my own character. While not necessarily needing to be read in conjunction with the others in my 'Blue Comet series', it does give extra reasoning behind pairings.People may request one thing at a time (either a specific pairing or kink, the latter of which I will match up with who I think best fits with it), but I may of course reject certain things if I do not think I will be able to write them. I will give reasons if I reject them, of course.)
Relationships: Carlos (Walking Dead: All That Remains)/Original Female Character(s), Glenn Rhee/Original Female Character(s), Kenny (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Mark (Walking Dead: Starved For Help)/Original Female Character(s), Nick (Walking Dead: All That Remains)/Original Female Characters, Shawn Greene/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Short, But Lemony Sweet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684963
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Primrose and Shawn (Shower Sex and Mutual First Times)

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is told from Primrose's perspective, so please enjoy!

It was a number of days after we collected Mark from the military base in Macon. With my mind reassured that we wouldn't potentially miss someone in the three month period, I fully began to dedicate my time back at the Motel to make it a proper place to stay for the coming three months.

Thankfully, even after the power had gone out in our motel the water didn't shut down with it. It seemed that the water facilities of Macon were self-sufficient enough to keep working for a while longer, giving us the time to set up things for the moment the water would stop flowing through our pipes. Part of that simply meant leaving a veritable horde of buckets out whenever it would rain so that we could collect it, while another part of it meant that we began to tinker in the tiny water shed. Lilly talked a grand plan about us being able to collect rainwater into a giant tank and use it periodically, but frankly I was going to be content with water that was not akin to the North Pole in terms of freezing cold. The only downside to working with Lilly was...

"Would you hold that stupid flashlight straight?!" Larry angrily barked at Kenny behind him, who was pointing one of the few torches we had found in the motel over the irritable man's head. I was far luckier than he was in some regards, as I was providing light for Lilly instead.

"It would be fair easier to direct the light beam if your gigantic stupid head wasn't in the way" Kenny quietly whispered his annoyance with the situation, and I did nothing more than smile and try not to giggle beside him.

The water shed barely had room for two people to stand side by side, so the responsibility had to fall down to Lilly and Larry to crawl in front of us while we ensured that they could see something (why someone would build such a thing without windows is beyond me). Lilly was very gracious towards me, often asking whether I was alright or needed a break - ignoring her father saying that it shouldn't matter how I feel in the process - and I was always more than happy to grin like a blissful idiot in love, and tell her that I was fine.

Frankly, the one downside to being paired with her was how close I had to hover over her when she worked... Combined with the way that she lay across the ground, with her rear raised in the air unlike her father who lay flat. It was especially distracting when she found something that she could fiddle with, because then her hips would seem to wiggle ever so slightly, accentuating just how tightly her jeans hugged her-

Ahem. Let's just say that it was very distracting.

"That's probably the best we're going to get today" Lilly sighed, eventually giving up on struggling with the machine any further. The way she turned around so that she was laying on her back, her chest heaving from the exhaustion of working and the dust gathering in her long hair... She still looked endlessly beautiful to me. "Thank you both for helping, even though standing behind us must be quite boring in contrast to other jobs"

"It's especially bad when I'm tempted to stomp my heel on the asshole in front of me" Kenny once again whispered underneath his breath, and it was then that I was able to see that Larry had made Kenny stand directly between his legs, and Kenny's left foot was dangerously close to the others nether-regions. I didn't do much beyond lightly jab him in the shoulder, while mouthing ' _behave_ ' at him. His mustache naturally followed his mouth as he grinned mischievously in return, but he did oblige my request.

"I've never been so pleased that I'm on the list for people taking showers today" My hands reached around my head, my fingers naturally threading through my hair as I thought about getting underneath the streams of water. The strands felt greasy, far more than I had ever managed to get them in my old world, and this was only the beginning considering the fact that this wasn't even one week into the eight year long journey.

Larry looked like he was considering making a remark of how much I could use a shower by that point, but like Kenny ended up dealing with me, his daughter ended up sharply giving him a look that told him to keep quiet if he wasn't going to say anything nice to me. Taking that moment to slip out before anything else could happen, I gave those three a small wave.

There was the slight atmosphere of bustle going around in our Motel the lower the sun got in the sky, as we left most of our work on the motel to the afternoon rather than do any kind of runs. Clementine and Duck were busily kicking around their football (they insisted that they wanted to train to get stronger to protect us all) while Carley and Katjaa sat nearby; combining their task of ripping up old sheets to use as bandages with watching the children.

Mark, Doug and Glenn were tugging apart a stack of pallets that we had brought back earlier in the day, as the wood would be good to use for the barricade that I had suggested we make. One particular person standing off to the side took my attention the most, as he was taking a momentary break from the work he was doing with the other three men.

Shawn was gently drinking from one of his water bottles of the day, but I was more distracted by his cream coloured shirt. It stuck in several places a little more towards his body, likely from the sweat he had worked up. My lavish attention didn't go unnoticed by him however, quickly glancing in my direction and giving me an affectionate wave.

"Hey" I gave him a gentle bump with my shoulder, but the damp feeling coming from his shoulder was admittedly not a very nice feeling. He could use the same shower just as much as I could. "I'm going to head off and get a shower before it gets dark. Would be quite embarrassing to have to go to Katjaa for a concussion because I slipped on the floor"

"We're both on the same shower day then" Shawn told me that, showing that he likely had been paying far more attention to the list that Lilly had placed out for everyone to read. Not that I didn't pay great attention to what she would tell us mind you, but I had been so giddy after reading that the very first shower day was mine that I had forgotten to read the rest of it. "Lilly wanted to put a regular schedule in so that there wouldn't be any arguing about who's day it was"

"Shame that we aren't sharing a shower, eh?" I couldn't help but sprinkle that bit of teasing into the mix, and I enjoyed his delicious reaction when he momentarily choked on his water out of surprise. There also was an extra little titbit that I learned about him, as I could spy the tops of his ears turn a delicate shade of pink as he went very quiet after the joke. Just as I began to wonder whether I had struck him completely speechless, a very soft voice left his lips.

"...Is that a serious offer?"

Nobody else managed to hear him beyond me, as he had barely spoken above the water bottle's lip. But even so, I considered the question properly within my mind. Had the situation been a dream like I had originally thought, then I would have jumped seven ways to Sunday at the chance to experience such a moment with someone I loved; as of course there would have been the fear that the 'dream' could have ended at any moment. But now that I had felt that this was all as real as anything, it left me with far more time to consider how I felt about giving myself to another person...

"I'd love it if you wanted to join me" I decided before long, gently murmuring that into his ear as I slunk by him. The giddy smile on his face was unmissable, which I only managed to match with an excited waggle of my fingers, leaving to get settled into the room before he would arrive. It also left the option for him to turn me down if he changed his mind after all, and I certainly wasn't going to hold it against him if he wanted to wait for a special moment.

My heartbeat proceeded to hammer in my ears as I ascended the staircase, as I realised that I... Never had really lost my virginity back in my world with anyone. Don't get me wrong, I had the one or two boyfriends during high school that never particularly went anywhere, but I certainly was green in terms of knowing what I was supposed to do - let alone how it exactly would be done while remaining upright in a shower.

 _"Ah, I may have bitten off more than I can chew"_ I thought to myself as I turned the knob to the specific room that Lilly had appointed with a working shower, but my thoughts were far away in the lewd direction. _"Would Shawn be offended if I told him to hold off until we got to a bed? What if he thinks that I don't trust him if I say that?... Wait a moment!"_

There was an even worse realisation that suddenly jumped up into my mind as I was thinking of the more intimate details of how it would go; condoms were practically non-existent in an apocalypse. After all, the few amounts of humans in the world would be far more concerned with staying alive and getting food rather than getting their rocks off, and they couldn't care less about someone getting pregnant when not using one.

I supposed that there would be some still existing in the first little while after the dead started to walk, but Shawn and I didn't have any on us. Shawn practically left everything behind besides the clothes on his back to come with me, and I had ended up in a similar situation when I had been brought to that new world. Bah, erotic fiction always gave the impression that condoms were readily on hand...

Then again, we were in a motel. Out of curiosity (and based on the awkward experience I once had while travelling to Ireland with my parents on a holiday), I tiptoed around one of the two larger beds situated in the motel room and opened the bedside drawer to see if anything was in there. To my utter surprise, there was! An entire pack of condoms (some female ones too) were situated in one corner of the drawer, as was a bottle of what I could only assume was lube. Next to that was a packet of dental dams, but I completely ignored those in favour of picking up one of the condoms and seeing if I could read if it was even remotely within date.

 _"It expires in three years? That's... Honestly longer than I expected them to last"_ I idly thought that to myself, but silently thanked whoever had previously owned and/or staffed the hotel for stocking them anyway. Deciding to rather play safe than sorry with them, I took two of them along with the bottle of lube, before stacking them in one of the shower trays if we ended up wanting to use them.

After allowing myself to relax now that we had that sorted, I made sure to ease my mind on it. I trusted Shawn - I truly did - and I was confident that he wouldn't begrudge it if I were to change my mind, just like I wouldn't if he was the one to call it off. This wasn't something that I was forcing myself to do; it was supposed to be there to bond with him, to have fun and communicate just how much I cared about him.

Somewhat surprisingly, the internal mantra actually did wonders to calm me. I felt so comfortable that my hands naturally wandered down to the edge of my turtleneck sweater, gently shifting the material off my body until I was left in the shirt underneath it. Chucking it into the corner of the shower, I hoped it would get a good wash through the shower as well - we had no form of working washing machine after all - and was just getting around to removing my shirt when I heard the door to the room open.

"Oh!" Shawn's voice was quite evident the moment he peered in, seeing me even as my back was towards him. I finished removing the shirt from my body as I heard him softly shut the door behind him - and lock it so that we wouldn't have to worry about others stumbling onto us - as I was completely undaunted by the fact that he had joined me, before turning around to greet him. "You've... You know, begun without me"

"Was I not supposed to?" I cheekily asked him as I approached him, noticing that his eyes switched quite often from staring at the floor to my breasts; which currently were still being nestled tightly against my chest by a soft purple bra. It reassured me to see that his ears were still a delicate pink like they were before, as I felt that it represented that he was nervous; probably just as much as I had just been. "I'm happy to still do this, as long as you are"

"...Yeah, I'd like that very much" The heart-melting smile he gave me assured that he had only come to the room precisely because I was going to be there, his hand softly reaching out to curl around my left cheek. Feeling the love in the air, I was unable to resist the urge to step closer until I was able to stand on my tiptoes and meet his lips with my own.

His other hand came comfortably around my side until it reached my back, where it seemed to falter ever so slightly when it touched bare skin, but soon returned there when I pressed into him. His shirt still felt like that weird mixture of sweaty and dirty, so I figured that it was high time for it to go. My fingers dutifully came up to pluck at the smaller buttons keeping his body contained beneath the thin shirt, going slow enough so that he was able to stop me if he wanted to... He didn't, instead pulling his lips from mine so that he could bring his lips lower down into my neck, pressing butterfly kisses into the skin there.

Once I finally got down to the final button and began to shrug the fabric off his shoulders, seeing his chest fully exposed for the first time. He certainly didn't have the body of some sort of Adonis; there was no real trace of abs or pecs on his body, instead being far more lean in build. But just like he felt towards me, I loved him entirely because it was _his._

 _"_ Er, sorry, I'm not really used to this part" Shawn apologised softly before his other hand came around my back, and before long I could feel some gentle tugging against the clasp that held my bra secure. I never really understood why boys had so much difficulty with pulling them apart, but I encouraged him by giggling softly and pressing a soft kiss against the side of his head.

To his credit, he got it pretty quickly once he realised that there was no real magic trick to doing it, the purple bra already loosening softly against my chest. I couldn't help but let out a soft sigh - one purposefully entangled by a low moan from how good it felt to take it off after a long day - as he slipped the straps off my own shoulders, leaving a kiss in the slight marks they left behind. With the bra now fully off my chest my breasts were able to droop ever so slightly down as they typically would without it on, but just like I was enraptured by his body, he was with mine.

"You're gorgeous" Shawn conveyed just how beautiful he found me, and while completely unnecessary I did find the praise sitting quite well with me.

"So are you" I managed to say that as I gently extracted myself from his loving arms, as I did want us to get underneath the soaking wet shower before things could get too off-track. But I was still hoping to keep the atmosphere light and fun after all, so I decided to be a bit playful even after I wasn't within arms distance.

As I came to rest in front of the shower door, I carefully undid the button and subsequent zip off my jodhpurs, before tantalizingly hooking my fingers into some of the belt loops that were on it. Making especially sure that he was watching me by glancing over my shoulder, I shimmied my hips from side to side in the same pattern that I softly pushed the sides of my riding pants down, before giving a big tug near the back to give him a nice view of my arse and underwear. He didn't even mind that my bra and underwear weren't matching in colour; a excited laugh leaving his lips at my display. Shawn seemed to try and do some special movement as well as he undid the belt keeping his baggy pants upright, but he seemed to nearly trip himself when he tried to spin in a circular motion.

"I'm probably better off not trying that; it would be way too embarrassing to explain to Katjaa" Shawn decided to leave the sexy disrobing for people more confident in it, simply shrugging off his pants normally instead. He was startled to realise that he had pulled his briefs down at the very same time - almost looking like he was going to tug them back up based on instinct - but he kept taking them off after he glanced up and saw that I had shrugged off my pale pink underwear at the same time.

That very same twinge of anxiety returned for a brief moment, as this was the first time - in either world - that I had been completely naked in front of someone. But it was easy to tamp down that anxiety when Shawn soon stood up fully, him being in his very own birthday suit just like I was.

I tried to not just stare directly at his genitals, but I couldn't help my eyes darting down there. The most I got from the short glimpse was that he was uncircumcised, before he hid it behind his hands in a small show of embarrassment.

"Hey, no fair!" He giggled immaturely, which I couldn't help but mirror due to his infectious his laugh was. "No staring!"

"You can stare too, you know" I reminded him, spreading my arms wide to show my full body open to him. Just like what I had done, his eyes darted downwards to the area he hadn't seen just yet, but his eyes quickly changed to look up at the ceiling after a split second. "I'm guessing it's your first time?"

"Is it that obvious?" Shawn tried to phrase it a little as a joke, but I could hear in the back of his voice that he likely thought that I would disapprove once I found out.

"Kind of" It was easy to spot, but if anything I found it far more endearing than anything else. I took careful steps forward until I could softly lace my fingers into his, before pulling him towards the shower. "But it doesn't bother me. After all, it's my first time too"

"You're kidding" Shawn found my claim to be completely unbelievable, clearly finding my confidence in disrobing and flirting with him to clash with the image of a virgin within his mind. Even so, I once again stood on tiptoe to kiss him as we stepped together into the shower together - finding that it was just big enough to comfortable fit the both of us - before giving him an honest smile to convey just how much I loved him.

"I just trust you, that's all" I swore up and down that was all that was influencing me in that moment... And the magic finally seemed to sink in for him, disentangling his fingers from my hands and pulling me into another gentle kiss.

With his fingers coming upwards and bunching in my hair as he angled his next kiss deeper, one of my hands came to rest on his lean shoulders while the other fumbled for the tap to turn the shower on. I silently hoped that it wouldn't be akin to dumping ice on our heads, before yanking it open far enough to let the water come rushing out. Unfortunately, ice cold was exactly what it turned out to be; as Shawn softly yelped against my lips once it touched the top of his head.

"Geez, that's cold!" Shawn blubbered, before softly spitting a bit of water out of his mouth that had accidentally dripped down his face. To be fair, most of the water did end up splashing all over him because he was taller and hovered over my body, but I was hoping to convince him that the cold would be nothing compared to my enticing presence.

"Ah well, I guess that's why we have each other to keep warm" I reminded him, gently trailing my fingers across one of his shoulders until it came to rest against his neck. He hummed softly, his own hands softly searching downwards from my hair until they began to rub sensually into the groove of my back.

My hands started to take a similar task to hand, trailing them down his lean chest - pausing momentarily to knead the particular spots on his chest where the hair seemed to gather the most - before heading further south. They didn't stop moving until they reached the point at his hips where they stalled for a moment, pressing inwards and circling a little bit to indicate where they were so he wouldn't get a fright the moment they dipped further. My eyelids fluttered open for a bit to search his eyes, but his were firmly shut from the euphoria from capturing my lips. Taking that as permission to wander further, my hands slowly came together as they kept going; akin to a soft 'v' shape.

By the time my hands were able to softly curl around the shaft of his member, it was a already half standing up as it was from the excitement of us coming together. But the soft groan that spilled out of his mouth already made it clear that things certainly could only improve, and I could feel the way his dick seemed to shift and grow under my slender fingers.

Experimenting with what he exactly liked, I curled one of my hands into a round shape until it was curled completely around the shaft while my other one came to rest on top; softly pressing and shifting around the head of his penis as it began to appear from behind it's foreskin.

"Mmm" Shawn broke free of the kiss by that point, biting one point of his bottom lip as he hummed his approval of what I was doing; my left hand comfortably using the water cascading off his body to slide up and down his shaft, while my right fingers would circle around his head and softly press into the slit that appeared at the very top.

"Yeah, is that good?" I asked him, finding that my own voice started to adopt a husky variation of itself while I saw him slowly come undone underneath my fingers. He seemed to find it difficult to answer that question, instead beginning to mouth the soft tissue on my shoulder - doing his best to not bite down and ruin my delicate skin despite his steadily rising sexual drive.

Something about our dynamic started to remind Shawn that he wasn't the only person present in the shower, with him finally opening his eyes to peer at me with hooded eyes. With his head bent into my neck, some of the water started to finally fall on top of my head and dribble down my body in luscious little trails. That glance seemed to remind him of something that he may have heard someone mention one time, and one of his free hands began to reach for the shower head spraying water on top of us. The look he gave me clearly seemed to say that he was asking me whether or not I trusted him, and I found my head nodding easily despite having no clue what he was going to get up to.

His fingers curled around the shower head and gave it a firm tug to make it come off from the holder it was fastened in, now holding the device as his own. His other hand trailed down my back until it was able to rest at the back of my thighs, gently coaxing them open. Having a pretty good idea what he was aiming to do with it, I allowed one of my legs to shift open a substantial bit.

With Shawn softly muttering into my neck about how it likely would feel quite cold in the first instance, he soon shifted the shower head until the stream of water was no longer pointing toward the ground, and instead was shooting directly onto the outside of my delicate folds. If there was something that Lilly had managed to do with the water - it was not improve the temperature of it - but certainly increase the pressure _tenfold._

My hands left Shawn's penis right as it stood directly upwards, my hands instead coming to tightly clamp around his neck to find something stabilizing to hold onto. The streams of water were practically pulsing against my labia and clit, so much so that my knees very nearly buckled under the sensation the moment it touched me. Never in my life had I experienced the utter surge of euphoria rushing through me, and it showed quite clearly by the fact that I wantonly let out a string of moans directly into Shawn's ear.

"Aahhh, Shawn!" I'm quite certainly those two were the only coherent sounds I made during that time, with my partner studiously focusing on playing with the dial on the shower head so that he could raise and lower the pressure on it as he wished. It worked like a charm, causing my body to become absolutely unaccustomed to any of the ministrations.

I very nearly went directly off the deep end, feeling something become increasingly tight right in my groin. Like a coil being slowly wound up until it would launch, it slowly tightened, tightened and tightened... And then seemed to pause close to the end, as Shawn carefully removed the shower head from between my legs before my body could quite reach cloud nine.

"...Pff" A gust of air began to leave my mouth the moment I could recover from that, but part of me was more than a little miffed to be so close to release and then have it tugged away from me at the last moment. Who knows, it may have been something that I was into, but it had to be something that wasn't sprung onto me halfway. "...Jerk"

"Sorry, I didn't realise it was going to be quite so effective" This time it was his turn to softly laugh, his voice also adopting a husky tone to it like mine had done, clearly quite pleased in more ways than one to see that I was enjoying myself. "Do you want me to put it back?"

I was extremely tempted to say yes straight away, but a slight shift of my hips caused the tip of his penis to lightly tap my stomach; a thicker fluid already forming at the tip of it in anticipation. In the end, I had a far better idea than the first one presented to me - so much so that I took the shower head from his hands and placed it right back above us so that it could continue raining little droplets over us.

"How about you make it up to me?" I asked him that - it frankly sounded quite close to me begging him to get on with it - reaching just behind his head to fetch one of the condoms I had stashed there. While a little surprised to see just how prepared I was in that instance, the lusty look quickly replacing it conveyed just how little it mattered in comparison to his own eagerness.

While still using one of his shoulders for support, I reached out to grab the lubricant I had placed beside them. Remembering something vague from my sex education class about how certain ones were not good for use in the shower, I made sure to turn it around to read it and was extremely relieved to see that it mentioned that it was perfectly fine to use in wet scenarios.

Opening the bottle and applying a liberal dose to my fingers was nothing special compared to the view I had when I glanced over towards Shawn, watching him handle his own dick with a confident hand. Not only did he look positively delicious curling his fist around the very base of his penis, watching him carefully work the condom down the curve of his shaft was magnificent. My fingers almost instinctively copied his movements by wandering close to my opening, before softly curling in right as he rolled a portion of the condom downwards. Even with the thin sheen of rubber keeping his bare member hidden from view, the bright pink colour of his head was extremely clear through it, making me shiver at the thought of it pumping into me.

With him snugly covered, he returned back to me to softly kiss me, his hands leaving to find comfortable spots on my hips. My distracted nature did cause me to accidentally drip some of the lube onto the floor of the shower, which I felt quite quickly when one of my feet slipped ever so slightly as though I was imitating an ice skater.

"Here, let's do it this way" Shawn was attentive enough to notice that I wasn't completely steady on my feet, so he switched tactics. He carefully lowered himself to the floor so that he was able to sit cross legged; with no real possibility of him slipping over while he would easily be able to support me. It only took me gently holding out my hands to his to have a more secure hold, soon being sat right on his lap and having his hands nestled into the grooves of my hips yet again. Even after everything, the loving look in his eyes seemed like they hadn't dulled at all, and it was something that I couldn't help but respond in kind to. "God, I love you Prim"

"I love you too" I happily told him that, pressing another searing kiss that put the cold water to shame around us. With a shuddering breath, I lifted myself up off his lap ever so slightly before sinking back down onto him; this time with his dick gliding right into me.

The walls of my vagina practically tightened on reflex the moment he entered me, so much so that his hands insistently halted me for a split second despite my eagerness. A breathless moan couldn't help but escape the moment his hands changed tactics to press me down, driving him into me like a pylon.

"Hahh... God, you're thick" The words tumbled from my lips without realising it, being utterly under the spell of us being joined together. He tried to utter a laugh, but it sounded incredibly strained just from how enraptured he was. Even getting me back by talking about how tight I was seemed to be an impossibility, instead focusing all of his attention to lifting me up and driving me back down.

My head and back seemed to recline further backwards the more he began to rhythmically pump us in sync, that very same coil beginning to tighten within my groin. Shawn likely could feel some kind of change within my movements - perhaps even something as simple as the walls tightening snugly around him yet again - and he took one of his hands away from my hips so that he was able to grab my shoulders and bring my reclining form back to him; like he wanted to make sure that I wasn't going to float off if he didn't keep me close to him.

"Mmrgh, fuck..." The guttural growl that seemed to bubble up from the recesses of his throat only seemed to spell out just how far along he was, and it was like another nail in the coffin for my own end. "Come for me, damn it"

The searing heat growing in my body seemed to finally explode into a burst of euphoric, blinding pleasure running through my mind; releasing an immense shuddering wave from my head to my toes. My only defense was by wrapping my arms tightly around his neck, my nails dangerously close to scratching deep lines wherever they could find purchase. My entire body spasming naturally transferred over to him in equal amounts, and before long I could feel his rhythmic pumping go haywire into a mess of thrusts, desperately seeking the very end of his own orgasm.

"Shit... Oh, fucking christ!" Shawn finally joined me in nirvana, only moments later giving one final thrust into my overtaxed body before following it with a series of smaller movements to ride out his high.

The cold water of the shower was enough to douse the last bits of flame that burned brightly from our love-making, and before long one of our hands tiredly reached out to turn the knob off. I couldn't even remember which one of us it exactly was anymore, but the accompanying cold air slowly drying off our bodies was enough to bring the world from a faraway delirious possibility to a relaxing reality.

"Prim" Shawn eventually managed to mutter my name as he softly pet one of my cheeks, and I opened my eyes to find that I truly felt unwound in several regards. I carefully found purchase with my knees on the shower floor, before being able to shift myself up and off. He chuckled when he saw the mess we had left behind - in the form of the bits of lube that I had carelessly dropped and the condom that he still had to carefully remove off himself - and clearly wondered whether others were going to get suspicious of exactly what we had been doing in there. "Do you think they'll be suspicious of how much water we're using?"

"Probably not, as we could always claim this second time around is simply your turn in the showers" I didn't think there was much trouble behind it, grinning to him as I powered through the sensation still left behind in my pelvic muscles. It certainly was a workout for someone who had never done it before. "As long as you think you'll be able to control yourself this second time around?"

Shawn lightly flicked my ankle with one of his fingers in a light warning to not tempt him, and I simply giggled as innocently as I could as I gave him the privacy he needed to remove the protection he ended up wearing. But as much as we had joked about it, the two of us were perfectly fine with the second shower simply existing to softly wash down one another with gentle caresses and warm smiles to one another.

All in all, I considered it be a perfect memory of my very first time with another person. I loved that man beyond words, and it was like a miracle come true that I was even able to meet him - let alone learn that I held his heart just as much. Nothing was going to hold me back from giving him the happiness that he deserved, and it would only be a bonus in my eyes if I was to be beside him in that happy ending of his.


	2. Primrose and Nick (Praise Kink, Cunnilingus and Frottage)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Disclaimer; Lambskin condoms are effective against sperm, but not STIs or STDs. Only consider using them in relationships where you are confident in your partner(s) sexual history, or you have no other choice.)

In the six weeks that it took for my left arm to heal, there were plenty of things that had taken place in between then and when we arrived to the Moonstar Lodge. One particular story does spring to mind when someone asks me exactly what we had gotten up to, as there was very little chance of me forgetting about it...

It was about a week into the journey, a time where my left arm was still considered to be not in a state to be used. That didn't mean that all I did was lay about and let others do things for me, as I quite happily went along with people when they would go on their hunting excursions.

That morning I was accompanying Nick, as he still had use of me when I carried a pistol. Beyond acting as a buddy for the buddy system, I also firmly was under the belief that I was one of the people he truly loved to be around - humility be damned.

Hunting with him was far different than it was with most others; as everyone else liked to chat until they found something of interest. Not Nick, as he was quiet as a church mouse as we wandered through the brush, keeping his eyes peeled for anything. It was nice; as traveling like that gave us both the chance to enjoy the sounds of nature fluttering in between the trees and in the distance.

Nick's arm softly swept backwards at one point - his signal to tell me to stop walking - and I did so, peering forward to see if I could spot exactly what he had seen. Even without the scope attached to his rifle, I was able to spot the white fluff attached to the back of the sheep. It hadn't seen us yet - it's head still to the ground as it nibbled on a particularly fresh looking clump of grass - so it didn't even flinch when Nick raised his rifle up to his eyes... And firmly squeezed the trigger until it released a hefty _BANG!,_ felling the sheep long before it was in any pain.

"Nice shot" I complimented him right as I carefully brought my hands down from their protective cupping around my ears, and the small smile crossing his lips was unmissable. "Are sheep common in places like this? I hadn't seen many myself when Clem, Duck, Sam and I were travelling North"

"Not really; that's more of a Texas thing" Nick rattled off that piece of information as he advanced towards the carcass we now had to deal with, but he must have seen the confusion in my eyes at the mention of another state. United States Geography was never my strong point. "It's quite a bit away from here"

"Oh" I didn't know what else to say, dutifully following after him as he replaced his rifle with a sturdy knife that he was going to skin the sheep with. "So how you do you think it got here?"

"There probably was a farm nearby in this area, maybe even one of those ones that try to give their livestock a 'native upbringing'" Nick mused a little bit about it, but it sounded firmly like he wasn't going to stake any money on whether he was correct. "By the way, isn't Britain known for sheep?"

"That's Wales! That's like saying that United States citizens are like Canadians!" I half seriously, half jokingly corrected his blunder, and he immediately apologised with a slightly sheepish look on his face. To be fair, it wasn't the first time that I had encountered people who had mistaken other countries for ours. And considering he wasn't trying to correct me about my _own_ country, I supposed it was alright. "Besides, I'm a city girl, remember? We didn't have enough space in our house for an animal that large"

"That's fair. They need a lot of attention as it is" Nick proceeded to speak fondly about the subject, his tone making me think that he was remembering something that his mother had told him about. Maybe she had once been in charge of sheep, and it was a memory that she proudly passed onto her son. "But they make up for it with just how versatile they are. They provide the usual wool and meat, some bits of milk for people who can't stomach cow's milk, their intestines can be used for a wide amount of things including catgut and condoms, not to mention-

"Wait wait, hold on. Did you just say condoms?" I paused him before he could continue with the entire itinerary of what sheep could do, and his eyes seemed to widen at the same time that his typical blush started to creep up his face. With a slow nod, it became quite clear that I hadn't misheard him in the slightest. "Why do you know that particular fact?"

"I- buh - I mean! - but, he! - Pete said!-

"Easy Nick, I was just teasing a little" He seemed to relax several degrees when I assured him that I didn't think he was perverted for it (although it didn't surprise me all that much to hear Pete mentioned somewhere in that sentence), and his stumbling and stuttering came to a halt very quickly. With a cheeky grin present still on my face, I gave him a casual wave that said that he was allowed to get back to his work if he so chose; which he did to avoid further saying anything. My attention naturally was drawn to what he was exactly doing - his blade gliding across the skin keeping the wool against the sheep's body - and part of me felt that a nice compliment might make up for the momentary embarrassment he had dealt with. "You know, I've never really noticed it before, but you're quite good with your hands"

The combination of the previous discussion and the particular wording of my sentence seemed to make him a little fidgety; him dropping the knife in a rare show of clumsiness. All it took was me gently tilting myself one way to see that the creeping blush hadn't left him in the slightest, his mind truly distracted with the lingering thoughts we had inadvertently left in each others mind. If I held my hand out to softly feel the side of his cheek, I could easily imagine it being glowing hot... And it seemed that his fidgeting was getting worse with my intense gaze.

"...Do you know how to make one of those condoms?" I eventually managed to build up the courage to ask him that, and kept a special eye on his reaction to see whether I was wondering too close to uncomfortable memories. His hand stalled for a moment - in replacement, his mind seemed to tick away on how he would answer that - before he softly mumbled something in response.

"...M'yeah" His single-word response seemed to be flubbed ever so slightly, as his combination of trying to sound nonchalant and simply being somewhat nervous clashed against one another. But there was something else there that I picked up on hidden underneath the both of them; eagerness. Even so, I had to be doubly sure just in case.

"And if I were to ask you to make one, would you be interested in using it?" This question didn't take nearly as long for him to settle on an answer; his head clearly tilting downward in a 'yes' motion, combined with that same sense of keen excitement shifting to his eyes as well.

…But as much as we were adolescents in love, we weren't stupid. Deciding to have sex right in the middle of the woods could only end in disaster, so it had to be put aside for a time and place where it was more appropriate.

Before long Nick and I had to lug back the carcass (no real prizes for guessing who did the majority of the work while insisting that the other take it easy), and the two of us being reunited with the waking members of our group put our plan on hold for a while longer. Just as we were resigning ourselves to the fact that such a moment - one where we weren't surrounded by friends/family _and_ where we would have some sort of building to keep ourselves safe - would not come for weeks or perhaps even months on end... That very same evening we all managed to stumble on a sizable house nestled in one portion of the forest.

"Ah, this is likely where that sheep that Prim and Nick caught came from" Pete remarked once he was able to come closer to the set of buildings, before long his finger pointing off in the distance to a large unkempt fenced area. "See? At that end of the fence you can even see a large barn where they might have stayed in during colder nights"

"Whatever this place was meant to be, it looks like it'll be a nice home for a couple o' days" Luke was ever the optimist, looking at the log house like it was a cozy abode with his hands upon his hips. I suppose my own bias was for stone built houses due to my upbringing, but I most certainly was going to be happy with something that actually resembled a bed to sleep in. "But for due diligence, we should check around this place to make sure it's safe. Does anyone have any particular preference for their partners?"

Nick promptly shifted himself so that he was standing side by side with me, and I reciprocated the choice by leaning my head softly against his shoulder. Luke wasn't surprised in the slightest - the slightly teasing eye-roll he did for good measure - as by then he, Carlos and Pete had gotten accustomed to Nick's somewhat needy nature.

"Are you both alright with checking the far barn? It may be excessive, but I'd rather know sooner than later whether there are lurkers nestled in there" Carlos politely asked us, as he had told me a frightening story once about how his previous group (long before they had become a part of Carver's group) had stumbled onto an entire barn filled to the brim with them.

"We'll be more than happy to" I gladly offered that to him, even experimentally testing my left arm to see whether I would be able to help Nick out beyond firing the pistol on my hip. No dice however, as the arm still sent a heavy signal of pain to my brain.

"Yell if you need us" Alvin made sure to tell us that as we began to walk away, but Nick's remark back said that we probably would not yell even if we were in danger.

"It's more likely that you will hear a gunshot than either of us yelling, our voices will be dampened when we are inside a building" Nick corrected him on that, with Alvin returning his own 'close enough' response. He trusted us enough by that point that he no longer considered us to be the 'young kids that needed looking after'.

Nick and I circled around the outside of the fence line that used to hold the sheep there, its wood looking quite rotten and forgotten after a long time without a proper owner. Were we not in the situation of a crazy maniac following behind us, I almost would have been inclined to suggest the idea of staying there for longer than the idea of a couple of days; maybe even turning it into a beautiful plot of land again. The resulting image in my mind was quite beautiful; watching Duck, Clementine and Sarah grow up in a far more comfortable place with Rebecca and Alvin watching over them, not to mention Luke, Nick, Pete and Carlos being right there with me...

That fantasy had to end however, and so it did when Nick firmly knocked against the closed barn doors. There wasn't any distinct noise coming from inside the wooden building itself, but we didn't want to assume the bar on the front door would keep out _everything_ from sneaking in. After heaving off the wooden beam, Nick opened one door with a firm push of his foot, before I followed after him.

Whoever had owned the plot of land had long since let the sheep out of the barn, as there was little to no trace of the fluffy animals residing anywhere in the barn. In contrast to the rotten fence outside, the barn looked to be in quite the good condition from the inside... And there was no trace of walkers, as the undead creatures had no tangible reason to try and break into a building that held no people nor animals.

And while I had expected the building to be quite dark, there was a small amount of light streaming in from high on the Western side; which then streamed soft orange colours into the mezzanine that they had constructed to hold extra bales of hay. While it could be considered to be an 'average' barn in many regards, there was something quite tranquil about it all.

"I'm surprised that they would want to put this kind of ladder here" Nick was a little surprised by the wooden ladder off to one side of the mezzanine - likely because it was tilted in such a manner that it nearly resembled a staircase. I could kind of see what he was talking about, as it looked like some more adventurous sheep would try to climb it to get to the hay bales above.

"Maybe they purposefully did that" I couldn't exactly tell what the intention was of the previous owners, but the sight of the ladder did make me curious to see what it was like on that upper platform. I was a city girl after all, so my experience within barns was limited... And frankly, the immediate memory of the last barn was in proper need of erasing - to replace it with a far better one. "Race you up!"

"Buh- Hey! Be careful with your arm!" Nick clearly didn't expect me to go scrambling up it, even hurriedly telling me to not injure myself in my enthusiasm. I did end up listening to him after a short laugh, but my shift in posture did cause my hips to wiggle far more from the power in my legs - which had the unintended effect of making Nick pause for a brief second longer before he followed me up.

Once I was up there, I softly prodded one particular pile of hay to see whether it had done coarse or soft from moisture. It surprisingly seemed to hold up quite well - the closed barn doors making it easier to keep it in a proper state - and my attention was then quickly caught by one hay pile that looked like one bale had been half undone. Taking special care to not land on my left side, I twirled around on the spot before falling backwards into the pile; it catching me reliably into a crinkling soft embrace.

"You're going to get hay stuck in your hair" Nick seemingly couldn't help but remark on that fact with some slight mirth, the giggle subsequently leaving my throat emphasizing that I was blissfully pleased with myself regardless. Eager to have him there with me, I carefully lifted my left hand so that I was able to pet some of the hay on my side; offering a choice for him to join me.

After placing his rifle aside, he quite easily laid down beside me (I did note that he lay on his side in such a way that _his_ hair wasn't going to get tangled into the hay, but that was far funnier than it was irritating), an affectionate look in his eyes following me as I laid my head down onto the hay. It truly was comfortable there - as not only was the material quite soft to lay on, but the sun dipping below the horizon left a warm glow over my body.

Before long I could hear the hay crinkling beside me, the sound causing my eyes to softly flutter open. The very first thing my eyes managed to see was him bringing himself closer to me, his left hand curling around my cheek in a tender grasp. Just as I begun to wonder where exactly he was getting his courage from, did it become quite clear to me that we had managed to find ourselves momentarily away from our group... And we were as safe as one could be within a building.

Not only that, as I had the suspicion that the light filtering over my face made me look quite ethereal in nature. With not much more than another giggle bubbling up in my throat, that was enough for him to get the hint that I had caught the same love-making mood as he had.

He dipped his head down low enough to press his lips against mine, them softly caressing mine with a warm touch. Surprisingly, his lips didn't move much beyond that, giving the strong impression that this was one of the first - If not _the_ first - times he had kissed someone in a romantic nature. My mind did wonder how exactly he and his first sexual partner never kissed each other... But I supposed that she might have just refused to do any such thing, considering it was just to give him something unpleasant in revenge against Luke.

Eager to ensure that he didn't have to worry about such an event reoccurring, I found my hands nestling softly into the sides of his hair - my right one specifically taking care to lift his hat off and place it aside. I found myself momentarily thinking about how similar Kenny's hair was to his (as far as I was aware, they both were made from the same character model in the game), but Nick's was just that bit shorter... And that was fair enough, as the two of them were separate beings as it was.

"I love how attentive you are" Part of that plan was to highlight each and every part of him that I loved, as it was highly important to remind him that I was with him exactly because of who he was.

That fidget of his returned - his left leg shifting quite clearly in time with a short intake of breath - which sparked a curious side of my mind. By then I had figured out that tick of his wasn't a random behaviour; it was a clear indicator that something clicked in his mind... That there was something that certainly pressed incessantly against his rising sensuality. Nick began to lean back downwards to press a soft kiss against the curve of my chin, when I experimentally tried another bit of encouragement.

"You make me feel so good" That sentence worked like a charm, as I couldn't miss the quiet, short whimper that bounced around in his throat... Bingo. "Do you like it when I praise you, hm?"

Even if I had managed to miss the second sharp intake of breath, him shifting his body to hover over me was a far clearer display of just how well it worked. Even though his pants were far stiffer in material than what I had seen Luke or Pete tromping around in, there was a clear outline in the fabric; a tenting shape that I was well accustomed to by that point. My right hand lifted from his hair and was about to drift downwards to help him out of the uncomfortably tight looking grip they had on him, when one of his hands softly came to halt my one.

"Let..." He swallowed nervously after saying that single word, trying to clear his worries and slight hoarse tone in one fell swoop. And boy, if I thought that a tan man couldn't blush as red as a ripe tomato, then I was sorely mistaken. "Let me focus on you"

Ah, he wanted to be the one doing everything. It likely came out quite naturally because of his desire to take care of me mixed in with his concern that I would inevitably use my left arm in the process. I certainly wasn't going to complain about that; returning my hand back into his hair with a pleased smile on my face.

He lowered his head back down again, pressing a soft kiss through my jumper, right in the groove between my breasts. As his head raised and dipped - leaving a steady trail of kisses in a pattern down my chest - I found my hands adopting a soft petting motion to them, caressing his hair and head in a soft manner to show I was happy with what he was doing. It wasn't quite the magic touch like verbal praising seemed to be, but it clearly was doing something; his mouth often letting out a breathless gasp after his kisses.

His mouth only seemed to pause when he had wandered far enough south to reach my stomach, his index fingers softly hooking through two of the loops on my jodhpurs. The way his head tilted ever so slightly to stare up at me was frankly... Extremely erotic, enough to make me bring out what I thought would be quite the nail in the coffin in terms of his new kink.

"Good boy" I purred my satisfaction, and his own reaction proved just how much it had worked; with him releasing a hefty moan at the same time as his mouth opened, taking the zipper part of my pants between his teeth before tugging firmly. He likely didn't need any further encouragement by that point (quite clearly evident from the fact he was using his teeth yet again to remove the single button still standing in his way), but I helped him along anyway by purposefully releasing a low and sultry moan.

His hands hurried tugged down my pants the moment they released from my body, his hands only being away from my body for a short while (to remove my boots, as he found that they were in the way) before they returned upwards to hook into the waistband of my underwear; swiftly pulling those down as well. If he was at all bothered by the sight of hair on my body by that point, there was very little sign of it, his left hand sweeping outward to softly press my leg apart from the other while his right hand parted the hair present.

A squeak nearly left my lips the moment he pressed his lips to the opening of my vagina, largely because I hadn't expected it. It didn't seem like he had much experience in this area either - there was no real coherence or pattern to how he suckled or licked - but there was a clear sense of keenness to his ministrations. He only really seemed to pause when my fingertips came to rest underneath his jaw at one point, his head obediently going in the direction that my fingers indicated; upwards, before softly releasing his jaw and petting his hair yet again.

When he returned to what he was doing, his tongue swiped upwards right over my clit, causing a jolt of electricity to rise up my spine in a wave of pleasure. Nick clearly noticed this from the way my legs tensed and my toes curled, taking it as the encouragement that he should to continue doing similar movements to elicit those same reactions; absolutely drinking in the moans and gasps that practically fell from my lips in contrast to my quiet nature from before. It was exceedingly difficult to get my mind together to actually form any coherent words - especially when his tactics would switch to a gentle sucking motion directly on the sensitive nub itself - but it seemed that he didn't need them in the slightest from the enthusiasm he displayed.

"Nick!" Frankly that was the only word that made any sort of tangible sense, and it was equally the most effective when I would cast my eyes to look at Nick; his eyes reflecting an exceedingly lustful look to them the more he heard his name roll off my tongue.

It was only when he retracted his mouth that I realised that my hands had been tightly clenched in his hair (not that he seemed to mind much), my mind steadily returning to a normal state now that it was receding from the dizzying heights he had managed to reach. The sight of him slowly licking his lips drew my attention right back, and it didn't take much longer to see him searching for something in his right back pocket. He fished out a long, thin yellow-ish membrane - one which I remembered belonging to the lambskin condom that he had been working on quietly away from the others in the group. Far more impressive than that was the sheer fact he seemed capable of multitasking in that moment, unfurling the condom in the very same moment that he unbuckled the belt keeping his pants tight against his skin.

I watched on with awe, as the moment he was able to shift them down Nick pulled both pieces of fabric down that were in his way, him releasing a pleased groan now that his sensitive organ was not trapped under the folds of clothing. There wasn't any lube for him to use, so he build up his saliva until he could firmly spit into the palm of his hand, using that to lubricate his shaft as well as he could while slipping the condom.

"Tie a bow in it" I giggled immaturely once I saw that it had a string around the base, likely to be sure that it couldn't come off if the owner was particularly rambunctious. Nick responded with his own short snort of laughter, but the answer was completely serious.

"It's not long enough for that"

"Darn"

Now with his member fully sheathed in the condom, he seemed confident enough to return to me. Even if I was completely uncaring about whether I got pregnant, I had the heavy suspicion that he would have worn it anyway simply based on past experiences... And honestly, I would go with whatever made him comfortable in the moment.

His hands confidently curled around the back of my thighs, lifting them ever so slightly so that the tip of his head brushed softly against my clit. Assuming that he was simply trying to find the best position for it, I attempted to tilt my own body further backwards - but his hands firmly gripped my thighs to indicate that he didn't want them to shift. He truly wanted to do nothing more than sensually cause friction between us, and that was... New. And frankly, fucking hot.

The sheer moment he could register that I understood what was going on, he shifted his hips upwards in a slow grind against me. Due to the position he had chosen, his head - and subsequently the long thick shift - rubbed a long constant pulse of euphoria through me. Just as I started to get used to the staggered feeling settling into my mind, he brought his entire length back down in another sensual motion, and it practically felt like I couldn't breath with how my mind was overloaded.

The more he started to see me shiver in place, the faster he dared to shift himself. Before long I was right back at the state that I was before, calling out his name in the spare moments between my moans of ecstasy. Every single time his name came from my lips it seemed to act like a similar incentive like praising him did - as though the sheer fact that I was calling his name was enough to make him want to hear it more. With his eyebrows furrowing intensely just from the sheer pleasure of seeing me unhinge in front of him, he shifted his hips faster and faster - chasing after his own high each time he heard me call out for him.

"Ni-iiick!" I could feel that delicious edge coming on long before he reached his, my voice straining to say his name one last time before it strung out into a long, high-pitched whine; coming undone into an explosive white-hot state of euphoria.

The sheer combination of them both seemed to cause Nick to become painfully hard, but he understood that trying to touch me immediately in that state would be uncomfortable at best. Instead, he gave a beautiful view to me in the afterglow; his right hand coming off my thigh to tightly curl around his shaft, fisting his dick hurriedly before he could lose his own high. He likely tried his best not to thrust his hips as he moved, but I could feel them lightly bump against the back of my thighs - in a rhythm where I could easily imagine just how it would feel had he been nestled deep within me.

His breathing becoming harrowed and shallow was the very first indicator that he was getting there, his hips snapping against mine in a hurried fashion along with his eyes tightly shutting in concentration. While I was in no state to provide any sort of physical help to him, I was deliciously eager to see what he would look like when he came, the subsequent praise spilling from my tired lips done expressly to drive him over.

"Such a good boy, aren't you?" I asked him that, and the result was immediate in the form of him releasing a needy moan - frankly bordering on him begging me if he were capable of forming the right words together. And who was I to refuse such a polite request? "Are you going to come for me, like a good _fucking_ boy?"

"God- fuck, _please"_ Those words were exactly what I wanted to hear from him, practically reigniting my own fire from the smoldering embers it had been reduced to. The ones that came in response from my own mind were frankly a little... Adventurous, considering I didn't know whether that was wandering a little far from what he was into. But they were done almost unconsciously, springing out a side of me that had been buried before.

"Yeah, you'd like to, wouldn't you, my _filthy whore?"_ A possessive side of me seemed to bear itself right in that moment, my hands reaching up to tightly clench into his hair again; as if to remind him that he was _mine._ " _My fucking slut"_

That was it for him; Nick releasing a loud whimper right as he came into his fist, his head soon burying itself into my shoulder. It took him quite a bit longer than I had to even come down from his high, but I carefully weaved my hands through his hair as he panted into my shoulder.

"...That wasn't too far for you, was it?" I slightly began to worry about the last things I had said to him during that moment, as that was bordering more on sado-masochistic belittling than it was praising. He didn't answer me at first, but thankfully that was more down to just how tired he was than refusing to answer my question.

"Nah, t'was alright" Nick tiredly mumbled into my shoulder, and I very nearly giggled from how his breath tickled my neck. "Kinda figured it was more of a possessive thing than making fun of me"

"Oh, thank goodness" I could finally breathe a sigh of relief, gently tilting my head to press a kiss to the side of his head to show my love for him. "I must admit, I didn't really think you were into someone being possessive over you"

"...M'yeah, well, there are a bunch of things that just happened that I didn't really know 'bout" Nick seemed to brush it off with that sweeping statement, perhaps finding it just a bit embarrassing to talk about after the fact. That was fine by me, as the act was entirely done because I loved him.

We both got quite startled when someone came barging through the barn doors, knocking them open with their shoulder as though they thought that they had to break them down to get to us. Nick tensed heavily but didn't move much (perhaps in the hopes that whoever it was hadn't seen them yet), but I was able to tilt my head ever so slightly to see that Carlos and Pete had come to check up on us.

"Are you both okay?! Carlos and I heard some yelling from the cabin, so we came running!" Pete clearly thought that the... Ahem, 'noise' that we had been making was because we were in some form of danger, but the wide-eyed look coming from Carlos seemed to say that he had quickly seen something that told him otherwise - it likely came from the fact the latter had a different view from Pete. "What happened here? Why are you two lying on-

"Christ almighty, will you go away already?!" Nick angrily rebuffed his uncle, his head going straight back to a bright red state as he waved his hand in a hefty shooing motion. That movement was enough for Pete to spot that I wasn't dressed on my lower half, proving that Pete was indeed related to Nick in the sense that his cheeks began to attract quite the colour to them like Nick's would.

"Oh, you're both..." For once in sexually charged situations, Pete was the one lost for words, his words trailing away as he pointed absentmindedly at the both of us. Carlos by then was no longer surprised, him covering his mouth in an attempt to hide the snickering laughter coming from his chest as he looked away from Nick and I. "Did... Did you at least use protection?"

"Of course I did! What do you think I am, some kind of Neanderthal?!"

Pete looked like he seriously wanted to make a remark about that answer, but after a couple of seconds managed to catch himself. There was going to be no good response to that, especially if it came from the uncle who knew about Nick's history.

"Come, let's go" Carlos was still tittering softly to himself by that point, but managed to pull himself together long enough to drag Pete by his arm. "They'll come back to the cabin when they're ready"

"Oh, uh... Yeah" Was all we could hear Pete manage to respond with, the two of them making themselves scarce.

The moment neither man was available to really see us, Nick released an aggravated tone but not much else; as he and I knew that them checking on us was to be expected if we didn't tell them we wanted some privacy. We had nobody to blame about being caught than ourselves - both in the sense that we didn't tell them why we were late and because we hadn't really hurried to redress after the act.

"Hey, we're alright" Returning to my duties of aftercare, I sat up and began to pet his hair back down to it's normal state, before softly enveloping him into a gentle hug. The relief seemed to flood quite quickly into his system, especially so when I began to hum a soothing song.

Matters of the heart often were difficult for him to talk about, so I left it purposefully quiet so that he didn't feel he had to talk if he didn't want to just yet. As such, I truthfully was expecting nothing more than us both cuddling back to a serene state and then immediately heading back to the cabin... But I couldn't deny the happiness that came when he quietly uttered those words into my ear.

"I... I love you, Primrose"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open to anyone who wishes to make them, with a maximum limit of one per person until your request is done.  
> Nearly all kinks are accepted, with the exception of rape kinks and incest.


	3. Mark and Primrose (Master and Slave Dynamic, Foot Massage and Choking)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told from Mark's perspective! Enjoy my lovelies >:3

Ducking into the air force base felt like a deathtrap - even more so than usual. I fully understood the dangers of trying to duck back behind those doors; that they would only serve to delay the walking dead shambling after me... But damn it, I didn't want to die. That fear was enough to make me cower and hide rather than try to fight my way out, as my gun only had so many bullets as it was.

As it turned out however, that decision might have been one of my luckiest yet. I hadn't even seen the people hiding around in my forgotten workplace, but they quickly swept in like a troop of soldiers to rescue me from my situation.

The one who caught my attention immediately after opening the door again was a young woman, one that happened to be in the center of the seven strong group. Perhaps it came down to the sheer amount of noticeable differences in her appearance; from the vague remnants of a black eye, to the black gunk spilled over her from the dead she must have killed. Even her hands showed some wear and tear, as they were bright red from swinging around a weapon that her body had not quite gotten used to yet.

One of them - a lady with a bright purple jacket and sharp eyes - ended up telling me that the exact same woman had been the reason why they knew where I was, as I had carelessly dropped my shopping list in a store for them to find. Even more, I learned that her name was Prim - Primrose as a full title.

She was quite the sight to behold, as her eyes told an entire story in their own. In the shades of brown, there was an endless sea of relief to see me unharmed. So much so, that I would have almost asked her whether we knew each other from the past... In hindsight, the answer to that was quite complicated, and her answering 'you don't, but I do' would have not made any sense at the time.

Quite eager to no longer be on my own, I had readily accepted their offer for me to join them; as all they wanted in return were the supplies that I slowly went through at the air force base. It had been so easy to make the the deal that I very nearly had asked the Southern man and stern lady if there was some sort of catch that I didn't know about.

Living with the group of eleven people was heaven compared to being on my own, as the men were great people (granted, Larry was not my best bud) and the women were strong and sweet in equal measures. After a week, it felt as if I had always been with them.

During that week, it wasn't hard to notice that certain people flocked to Prim. All of the younger men spent their downtime with her, Carley wouldn't be far away from her - and I didn't miss the way that Lilly's eyes would follow her whenever she thought that she wouldn't be caught. Curiosity got the better of me, and I felt I had to ask her which person actually was her partner.

"Why should I have to pick one?" She had cheekily asked me at the time, which was an answer I had not expected to hear from her in the slightest. Prim also denied that Lilly had any sort of feelings for her - claiming that the other was straight - so I didn't inform her of what I saw.

I had never encountered someone who was polyamorous in real life before. There had been moments where TV shows talked or would occasionally have them included in some sort of story, but it had always been portrayed in a negative sense. But seeing her with them... I started to doubt the claims that it was one person not wanting to be tied down. She loved each one with the same amount of gusto that most would only dedicate to one person, giving a display that her heart belonged to many.

…And while it took longer to convince myself of it, soon I wondered whether I could be one of those many people. The day I asked her whether she loved me too was one of the more stressful days of my life, but that transformed to joy when the answer was everything I had been hoping for.

The day after, she and I went out together on a supply run. Prim was still a bit uncertain about using a rifle, so hers was unloaded until she needed it, but I was there with my own to support her. The sheer fact that she trusted me to protect her was like a rush of euphoria, and before long I found my head bouncing softly from side to side while I hummed a merry tune.

"You're in a happy mood" Far from being told off for making noise (I imagine that Lilly, Larry or Kenny would have done so), she smiled at me once she picked up on the cheerful buzz that I was carrying unconsciously.

"Oh, I... You know" I flubbed my attempt to come across as aloof, purposefully trying to stop my shimmying head so that I didn't come across as _too_ excited. _Dial it back Mark_ , I subconsciously reminded myself, _your previous girlfriends always told you that you were a little too infatuated._

"It seems we're going for one of the older buildings North of the drug store" Prim seemed to completely miss the fact that I was flip-flopping between my emotional states, and I was silently thankful for it. Just because she had said yes yesterday didn't mean that she couldn't change her mind if she decided that I was too clingy for her liking. Clingy and poly didn't sound like they matched with each other well. "The second floor apparently is some kind of storage for a dairy just two buildings away according to Doug, so we may strike it rich in terms of food"

"Do you think they'd have milk bottles? I know it hasn't been long since things were normal, but it would scratch an itch of mine" I asked her, as I could remember trying them once. My best friend swore up and down that they were the best thing in the world, but I had been hesitant at the time because it was apparently a candy from another country. Five months ago I had finally gone ahead and tried them when the local Macon dairy stocked them for the kids in the area, and I finally understood what my best friend had been on about.

"Maybe" It seemed that Prim also had a bit of a sweet tooth like I did, as her eyes seemed to brighten in excitement at the thought of finding something sweet to snack on. I loved that look of excitement on her face, so it reflected itself in the way my smile lit up my face. "Although, we could get incredibly unlucky and only find cigarettes stored away"

Silently wishing on the gods that we would find the former and not the latter felt a little silly in the moment, but it was those small bits between the dead were where I found comfort in that new reality of ours.

After getting a little bit lost during town - I don't know how, but Prim was _terrible_ at reading the map she had been given, so she quickly gave it to me when she accidentally led us down a dead-end alleyway - we found the exact building that we had been told about by the previous supply run team. It was quite easily miss-able, as it seemed to be just like all of the other buildings; completely nondescript and uninteresting from the outside. And it was even easier to surmise why I or any other group seemed to have missed it, as the sturdy lock had prevented both the living and dead from entering... One bonus was the fact I got to learn something quite interesting about Prim, as she soon manage to pick the lock in our way with a set of wires that she had been given by Glenn.

We both ascended the stairs to the second floor (after she got confused for a second, as apparently the second floor means something else in The United Kingdom), eagerly searching beyond the door at the top for the supplies left behind. But it seemed that the gods had run out of patience for me - giving me all of their luck in the previous day so that Prim would date me - as when we checked the nearest pallet all we found was...

"Uuurgh!" I groaned loudly as I placed back the packet of cigarettes into the vacuum packed pallet tucked into one corner of the room. Prim did chuckle softly, but I could see that she was disappointed too; as each other pallet nearby looked like they were more of the same. That excitement that I so loved to see had diminished like a candle set out in the rain, her eyes returning back to a normal state; one where she seemed to try to keep something hidden deep within her mind. "...Maybe there's something in the basement?"

"Ah, that's right, there was another set of stairs below us" She seemed to endear herself to the idea, gesturing for me to lead the way just like I had done up the stairs. I didn't mind being the one going in front, as it gave me the impression that I could defend her from harm... As much as that sounded silly, seeing as she could defend herself just fine.

Once we reached the first floor again (Prim yet again got confused, as she asked why we didn't just call it the ground floor), we paused as we reached the next set of stairs leading downward. Based on the small sign located next to the railing, it seemed to be leading to a quiet store that was hidden quite well from view of anyone outside of the building. It was a pitch black sign with a red coloured heart on it, with an arrow shot through the organ which held the words 'the tools to unlock one's desire' inscribed on it.

…I blame the momentary lack of water that I had drunk that morning, as somehow I didn't get what that meant; simply going down the stairs a moment later and opening the door at the bottom.

The hidden store had rosy red walls, all being mounted with several displays. However, what they were displaying were...

"Oh, wow" Prim couldn't seem to help but laugh behind me when she peered over my shoulder, as she spotted the vast array of leather, odd implements and... genital replicating objects. "Looks like some people in Macon wandered to the wild side, huh?"

"I... I don't even know what half of this is" Even though my words were completely honest, my cheeks felt extremely hot the moment my eyes dared to shift to a new piece of equipment; as my mind would seemingly try to imagine what it was supposed to be used for. What was that paddle for?

Prim wasn't quite satisfied with closing the door and leaving like my initial plan was, her carefully stepping around me so that she could look closer at some things. My first instinct was to ask her to leave with me, but... I guess I didn't want her to think I was 'boring', so I tamped down that feeling and followed closely behind her.

"It's actually tamer than I expected" I stuck quite close to her as she looked at some of the things on mannequins, so every word was taken in by my red-hot glowing ears. It soon struck me as odd just how comfortable she was with some of the things she was saying, almost implying that she was... Perhaps into that sort of thing. "The things they sell are leaning towards the more typical sadism and masochism spectrum. Spanking paddles and handcuffs are actually pretty normal, as are dildos and blindfolds"

She _certainly_ knew what she was talking about. If my brain was capable of overheating and combusting on the spot, I imagined that I would have done so on the spot the moment she started to talk about di... Dildos.

That feeling of insecurity was starting to bubble up in the back of my mind again. If she was into this sort of thing, just how quickly would she get bored with me?! I was the most vanilla person my previous girlfriends had ever been with, and the majority of them let me know that it was _not_ a compliment in their eyes.

In a misguided gesture to prove that I was willing to keep up with her, I reached my hands out to grasp something from the closest rack to ask her about it. The thing I picked up was a sturdy ring of leather, with several interlocking chains that ran around it the whole way around. The only bit of shining metal that seemed to be different than all the others was a larger silver ring at the very front, looking big enough for someone to curl all five fingers around if they so chose (perhaps not someone with thicker fingers, in hindsight).

"Er, Prim?" I was a little nervous to call her attention away - especially so when I spotted the tight figure-hugging leather outfit that she had been checking out - and tried my best to not stammer or blush exceedingly as I lifted up the leather ring up to our eye-level. "What kind of... Belt is this?"

Her eyes first flitted over to the leather ring, a serious look on her face that said that she would likely answer my question without a problem in the world. It was only when she recognised what it was that she choked out a laugh, before politely covering her mouth to not give the impression that she was making fun of me. Too late for that however, as I clearly got the impression that it was _not_ a belt.

"That" She began to answer, before lifting up her fingers to carefully lower it down, them guiding my own hands to a point where the leather ring was about the same height as my neck. "Is a choker. You wear it around your neck"

…Ah, it wasn't a belt. I suppose I should have known that it wasn't a belt considering the place we were standing in, but I was frazzled as it was.

At the angle it was being held out, I now could see a clasp at one side of the choker; designed to open so that it was easier to actually put on. A residual bit of curiosity seemed to come out from the recesses of my mind, as I shifted my fingers to open it with a soft _click._

Prim's eyebrows seemed to raise when she saw me bring it around my neck and start to attach it, clearly thinking that it was something that wouldn't have interested me in the slightest. Her eyes were a combination of emotions, but none of them seemed to be saying that she wanted me to remove it... So I dutifully kept going, pulling both ends around until they touched together, letting the clasp tighten back around.

"Is it comfortable?" Her question seemed to be one out of genuine curiosity, and I was relieved to see that there was no trace of laughter or mockery from her tone. No, Prim was just honestly wondering whether the choker sat well.

"It's... Actually quite nice" I admitted, my fingers coming up to glide across the cool material. It was tight enough on my skin so that it didn't droop or shift significantly when I tilted my neck, but it was loose enough so that it wasn't restricting airflow. Even the chains weren't in the way, the only part of it that really confused me was the silver ring at the front. "What's it meant to be for?"

"Well, it's typically worn just as a fashion accessory" Prim began to idly explain what people used it for, her mind clearly wandering as she took a step forward. Two of her dainty fingers began to lightly play with the silver ring at the front, the movements quickly reaching my neck due to how connected the parts were. "But in terms of bdsm, some people wear it as a signifier that they 'belong' to someone"

Belonging to someone. If I weren't wearing it, the notion probably would have slipped me by completely... But the way she was playing with the ring started to make my mind shift to what she was saying. When her eyes shifted up to look me in the eyes, there was a sense of possessiveness there; as though she could see herself tightly wrapping her hands around it and tugging it until I would follow her every command.

She snapped herself out of it a moment later, her brown eyes even reflecting a slight look of disbelief as if she didn't understand why she was thinking along those lines. When those slender fingers retracted from the ring, there was an... Oddly disappointed side of my mind rearing it's head.

"We probably should get going" Prim seemingly shed all notion of being interested in the place we were in, feigning disinterest. Maybe it came from the fact that I had shown fear in the first instance, and wasn't trying to force her desires onto me. "It's not like any of this stuff would be useful in our current situation"

"Killing a walker by riding crop isn't your plan?" I tried to sprinkle in some humour, and I thankfully managed to get some laughter out of her. She still ended up close to the door in a clear signal that we should leave, but I couldn't get the image of her fingers on that silver ring out of my mind. "Give me a moment?"

"Of course"

I turned around to remove the choker, but something caught my eye on the very same shelf that I had snatched it from. Right underneath where the choker had been was a book, talking about a master and slave kind of sensual play, as though it had been intended to be bought alongside the leather choker.

…While Prim wasn't focusing on me, I stuck both items in my backpack to take with me.

By the time we got back, Prim was really tired. We had to run around to other places we had been to to ensure that we didn't come back empty handed, and even then only Prim's backpack was checked. It was for the best anyway, as I think Lilly would have killed me if she saw the things in mine.

"Great job you two" Lilly thanked us both, as she understood we both did our best. I had the residual feeling that she would have been harsher on a group without Prim, but I wasn't completely sure why. "The both of you deserve the rest tonight"

"That we do" Prim wasn't at all modest around Lilly or I, stretching in a confident manner to relax her muscles after she had gotten them worked up. Lilly shook her head, but the smile was unmissable there just like mine was. "Ah, I'm sharing a room with Mark tonight aren't I?"

My heart seemed to skip a beat when I heard that, as I had completely forgotten about that arrangement until they had reminded me about it. But now that it was being mentioned, it seemed like the gods were handing out luck to me after all.

"Yeah, you are. Clementine said she wanted a sleepover with Duck, so it'll just be you two in that room tonight" Lilly sounded... Somewhat upset with that. She knew by then that Prim was polyamorous, so I was sincerely hoping that wasn't why she sounded less than pleased with it. Perhaps she saw the fellow brown haired woman as a sister who shouldn't be sullied by others? "No shower though, that's in two days"

"I know, I keep a good eye on that day" As if this turn of events wasn't fortuitous enough, Prim gave me even more ammunition by turning her head softly to look at me and telling me something else that would help things along. "I need to do a couple more things around the motel, but I should be with you soon"

"...I look forward to it" I tried my best to keep the vague hints of excitement out my voice, as I didn't want to spoil the surprise I had thought up on the spot. It turns out that I had done a very poor job of it, but Prim just smiled tenderly at me; clearly thinking that I was just being a blissful idiot in love like I typically was. Lilly looked like shehad _definitely_ heard it, but wasn't sure what to make of it. "Well, I'll see you later"

And like that, I dashed off with my backpack before either woman could stop me. I could hear some bits like Lilly yelling at me to come back with the backpack, but Prim seemed to placate her by saying that I likely would return it the next morning before the next supply run. Kenny seemed to also ask me a question as I ascended the staircase, but all I did was wave at him with a cheerful grin on my face. He scratched his head at my refusal to answer him, but seemed to shrug his shoulders and go off to someone else shortly afterwards.

It was only when I was safely tucked into the room that I dared to open the backpack, my hands eagerly reaching to the book that I had snatched from the basement store. There was absolutely no way that I had missed the way Prim had looked at me, and I wanted to absorb as much as I could before she stepped in.

The contents of the book were... Obscenely lewd, so much so that I could feel my dick already pulse with the blood rushing there. Due to the worry of getting her pregnant, I was able to get my mind off the book long enough to find an unopened condom in the nearby drawer set, carefully rolling it onto my length to protect us both.

I even impressed myself with how I managed to multitask putting the choker on and reading the book, as before I would have easily imagined the world imploding before I could have managed it. I simply wrote it down to the power of sheer excitement and boners, before clicking the choker shut tightly. It seemed that I would have to read it more in depth some other time however, as the door was opening behind me.

"God, Larry is such a fucking pain in my ass" Prim was taking the opportunity of her missing child to openly swear about the man who brought her grief, running a hand through her beautiful brown hair in an exasperated manner. With one arm confidently curled around my back and the other curled around my back, I turned to face her; finally catching her attention. "I swear, if Lilly wasn't so..."

She cut herself off when she saw the choker around my neck, as she clearly hadn't been expecting to see it so soon. To top it off, I brilliantly performed a low bow to her - keeping my head down like a good slave would - before greeting her properly.

"Welcome home, _master_ " I couldn't help but put extra emphasis on the final word, just in case she hadn't understood that I was being serious about the scenario. Keeping my head down was a breeze, waiting for her to answer me in some way that indicated that she would be interested... And she didn't keep me waiting long, as I could hear the sound of the door being locked not long afterwards.

"You're not dressed properly" She managed to pull off that splendid mixture of dismissiveness and commanding in her tone, specifically waiting until I raised my head to address me further. It was true; I was still dressed in my air force uniform this entire time, which was highly unprofessional for a slave to be wearing. With a casual wave of her hand, she commanded me. "Remove them"

"Yes master" I all too readily agreed, my hands coming up to hitch my shirt out of my pants. She kept a keen eye on me as she glided over the floor, sitting down on the nearby bed right as my shirt was lifted over my head. Her eyes were clearly appraising my form once she saw what I had underneath the cloth (I didn't have a six-pack, but I certainly had quite the muscle on my pecs and abs), and I felt a surge of confidence as I undid my belt and pulled that from my pants in a smooth fashion.

It was only once my pants and shoes had been were shrugged off that she seemed to halt me in some manner, her hand coming up sharply in a stop motion to prevent me from removing my boxers. There was clear proof from the way my boxers tented that this all had quite the effect on my body, but that was likely why she wanted me to wait. Very calmly, she crossed one leg over the other like this was the normal relationship for the both of us, causing my breath to hitch in my throat ever so slightly.

"Kneel" Prim ordered me to come kneel next to the bed, which I happily did; placing my hands on my knees just like the book had described to truly give the master the impression that I would not dare touch myself without their permission. Once I was situated there she released a loud moan, one that clearly had been made to combine both exhaustion and a sensual nature in perfect amounts; which caused the throbbing sensation in my groin to become far more pronounced than it already was. She lifted her foot up to my face with absolute ease, but I obediently didn't touch it just yet. "Do something about my poor darling feet, they're killing me"

"Yes master" It probably was considered to be improper slave behaviour to be excited to touch their master, but I couldn't help the lascivious smile from appearing on my face when she ordered me. I don't even think it came down to the fact that I was being told what to do, but more that assurance in my mind that I just _belonged to her_ in every manner.

My hands came up carefully to undo the laces keeping her boots still on her feet, before taking her dainty feet from it in a gentle manner like she was wearing glass slippers rather than huge boots that could squash her enemies. The thin black socks underneath didn't need to be removed in my opinion, my hand curling around to use the fabric to massage her feet. It was absolutely not the first time I had ever given a girlfriend a foot massage, and this became quickly clear by the fact that I quickly managed to elicit the first pleased sounds from her throat.

She really had been on her feet for a long time; as the way the rest of her body curled when I kneaded those delicate muscles gave it away. It even sounded like she was trying to be quiet, but the sounds were getting louder even when one of her hands tried to shift to cover her mouth. But by far, the biggest sign was her thighs rubbing together, squirming around in uncontrollable ecstasy.

Eager to keep her on this track, I softly released her nearest foot to make plans to go for the other one. But letting go of her first foot seemed to be enough for her to recollect her mind... And soon, I felt a sharp tug on my choker, yanking my face up to look at her own. In that sharp tug was a moment where it was difficult for me to breathe, but that didn't seem to dull my edge at all.

"You've been doing this for other people, haven't you?" There was a slight edge to her voice, but that didn't seem to affect my rising desire either ; something that she only had to glance slightly downward to see my dick twitching underneath my boxers. "That's funny; I don't remember you belonging to anyone else but me"

_Holy, fucking-_

"Pay attention to me when I am reprimanding you" Her sharp tugging dragged my mind away from my thoughts, but god did my body show what I had been thinking about. My dick was begging to be touched, painfully throbbing from how aroused I had become. Had she realised what seemed to make my motor running, or was it just pure chance? "You're _mine._ Do you understand?"

The shuddering breath leaving my lungs was completely unable to be stopped, a heavy shiver running down my spine. Good god, she knew. I wasn't sure how, but she knew, and she was using it in all the right ways.

Her foot bounced impatiently as she waited for me to answer her, as a breathless moan was not the answer she was looking for. If I had thought myself completely enraptured by her the day before, then I was sorely mistaken just how much higher that feeling could rise.

"Hahhh... Y-Yes master" I struggled to say it with a straight face, the absolute lustful feeling being completely worn on my face causing her head to tilt to the side; the same possessiveness from the store returning in a beautiful manner. Even swallowing seemed to be restricted, as my adam's apple brushed sharply against my choker when I dared to swallow the spit gathered in my mouth. "I b-belong to you, and _only_ you"

"Yes, you do" She said it so matter-of-factly, but the wolfish grin spreading across her face quickly filled in just how much it was affecting her as well. With the ease of someone who had done it a million times, she pulled back her one undressed foot until it could rest against my shoulder, pressing insistently against it to push me down to the floor. "Lay there for me"

I did as she asked, shifting my legs around so that I was fully able to lie on my back. My hands found purchase into the sides of my thighs so that I could continue to keep my hands away from my body, but I sincerely considered breaking the rules the moment I saw what Prim was getting up to.

She stood up from the bed at the very same time that she kicked off her other boot, her hands finding purchase in the side of her jodhpurs after she hurriedly undid both the zipper and button holding them up. Even with the dark clothing that she wore, it was clear from my view on the ground that her crotch was _utterly_ soaked, and this only got further supported by her own erotic moan when the folds of her underwear caressed her body when she lowered them.

Prim didn't even bother to remove her shirt or jacket from her body, hurriedly climbing on top of me with with fervor. I thought that she would have told me off for my hands wondering to her glorious thighs, but she did no such thing; shifting my boxers off me hurriedly. After noticing that I had already managed to cover my bases there, she lifted herself up and sat herself down onto my dick in one fell swoop.

"Holy _fuck_!" That sentence didn't make any sense, but they were the only ones that my mind that seemed to cry out; the sudden feeling of her heat swallowing me being like a punch straight to the gut. I wasn't even allowed a moment to rest, as I could feel her body lift and slam itself down within a second, setting a punishingly fast pace that I felt I couldn't keep up with. "Ngh, Prim!"

Whether she was punishing me for not addressing her as master - or simply because she had seen how effective it was the moment before - she sharply tugged the silver ring on my choker, constricting my breathing for yet another split second as she lifted herself. When she would slam her hips down onto mine it would give me back my breathing for a split second, but that same euphoria gut punch would return, effectively trapping me in a ring of pleasure when she would choke me afterwards.

My hazy mind couldn't even make out whether it had been the seventh or seventieth pulse into her that sent me over the edge, but my mind soon was gone with a hoarse shout, feeling myself cum right into the thin condom fabric keeping me from her. During that incredible high there was the undeniable feeling of her losing herself as well, but she was silent as she tightly clenched her hand around that silver ring - giving a brilliant view of her face screwed in pleasure when she released my choker.

It took me a second or two to realise that my hands were still tightly wound around her thighs, leaving deep grooves into the muscle that likely would be seen the next day if she wore shorts... So hey, it was lucky that she wore her jodhpurs all the time.

After carefully disentangling herself from me, she decided that it was perfectly fine to just lie beside me on the floor, her chest heaving from the effort. I hadn't read far enough into the book to see whether the master and slave relationship still happened after both parties had cum, but it didn't matter to me; as I found it quite comfortable that she rolled onto her side and started to softly pet my short locks.

"Was that good for you?" She asked me tenderly, as of course she wanted to get things out in the open now if something was not to my liking... But no, it had been quite enjoyable.

"Yeah, it was" I murmured in quite the pleased manner, and she smiled happily. "I... I kind of was trying to keep up with you, but somehow this felt right to me as well"

"Oh, Mark" It seemed like she felt a little bad with that admission, as she pressed herself closer so that she could fully wrap her arms around my shoulders. My own soon followed, as they were a little sluggish from my drawbacks from my high. "You don't have to keep up with something if you aren't into it"

"I know; I wouldn't have tried this out if I was into it" I pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, as I was no longer trying to keep up. From now on, it was going to be a mutual thing between us.

We laid there for a while longer after I removed the rubber I had on, letting our collective highs wash off and escaping from the world for a moment longer together. At one point her hand started to wander back up to the choker on my neck, softly playing with one of the chains before giggling softly to herself.

"...What?" I asked her with my own chuckle to match it, but I admittedly didn't see her answer coming.

"I'm just wondering what you're going to come up with for an excuse tomorrow when the others see the bruise around your neck"

…Oh.

"...Do you happen to have a scarf or turtleneck sweater on you?"

"Hehe... Nope"

"Fuck"

I asked the gods for one last bit of luck during the day; for the hope that Lilly or Kenny wouldn't kill me the following morning.


	4. Carlos and Primrose (Body Worship)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here my lovelies, have a cutesy romance chapter (told from Carlos' perspective) on the house! :3

I remember the day of my wife's funeral all too well. Sarah hadn't come with me, waiting patiently at her tia's house for me to come pick her up. It could have been seen as a selfish thing to not let my daughter attend her mother's wake, but... How was one supposed to explain to a little girl who was frightened of the world that her mother - her precious la mama - was no longer with us, and also expect her to quietly attend a funeral within the same day?

"Carlos, hey" Another man approached me, but his face had started to blur into the same unidentifiable mess that every other person had become. It was beginning to be increasingly difficult to differentiate each well wisher from another, and I had the heavy suspicion it was coming down to my desire for them all to leave. "My condolences about Lucia"

My response had dwindled from a quiet expression of gratitude, to a quiet affirmative grunt until it reached a simple nod of the head. It wouldn't take long before anyone speaking to me wouldn't get any kind of response at all, but at the very least this one took my nod of the head as enough.

I honestly wished that all of them would go home. Being forced to attend her funeral felt like a constant reminder of the person I had lost, and I was beginning to grow quite irritated the more differing people I saw there; as though I was only there to soothe _their_ souls now that they were upset.

"Carlos"

That voice was familiar at the very least - he had that special way of rolling the 'r' in my name that made him stand out long before I had to turn to meet him. My brother stood there, his face clear unlike the blurs of the growing crowd around me, true emotions clear in his eyes. Right beside him was one of his boyfriends softly wiping away his tears, while his other boyfriend was momentarily missing (perhaps fetching some kind of water for the three of them).

"How are you doing, hermano?" For the first time it felt that someone was really asking how this was all affecting me, and I wished from the bottom of my soul that they had been the only ones to attend that solemn funeral. The grumbling sigh escaping from my throat was enough of an answer for him, Julian giving me a sympathetic smile when he saw the tears threatening to spill over. I didn't know how I was going to cope without Lucia, but... Well, I don't think I had many other choices.

For a long while after the funeral, I had the idea in my head that I needed a partner to keep things afloat. Having a mother figure for Sarah, maybe just someone to lift me up when times were hard - the notion of going on on my own felt like an impossible task. I was open with Sarah about it, and tried my best to not compare any new women to what I had before; as I knew both could lead to serious issues down the road if something were to go wrong.

Any women that didn't immediately scatter once they heard about my daughter seemed to have... An odd agenda. There were few that were nice, but the majority somehow seemed drawn to me because I was a widower. It became clear that they weren't interested in an actual relationship, they were instead addicted to the idea that they could _"fix me"._

"How has your wife's death really made you feel?" One particular women seemed to think that was an alright thing to ask me on our second date, and I already found myself glancing down at my wristwatch (an odd thing for me to do) in anticipation for when I could leave. I suppose I could have left at any time, but I was beginning to grow worried about just how little luck I was having 'in the dating pool' that I stayed out of some misguided hope that she would drop the subject. "I mean, it must be hard"

"It's harder when your date won't stop bringing up the subject" I was uncharacteristically short with her, but at the very least that remark caused her to drop the subject like a stone in water... Alongside me, as she didn't want to date me after that night out. I wasn't bothered that much by it.

It took me a while longer, but I began to drift away from the idea of finding someone for me. Most of my time was dedicated to my daughter and work after then, filling my time with other things so that I didn't dwell on missing wives or potential partners. It was hard - my sleep definitely took a toll from it all - but I supposed that I managed well for a man in my position. And besides, that life was like a breeze in comparison to the one we suddenly had to adapt to. When the dead began to roam all of my attention fell to two simple things; surviving and Sarah's safety. It made even more sense that I would ignore any kind of romantic pursuits there, so it seemed like Lucia wouldn't have to worry about me remarrying (if that was one of her worries now).

"Carlos my friend" Carver one day came to speak to me when I was alone, back when he and Luke were co-running the group at Howe's Hardware store. I wasn't particularly enamoured with the man as it was - he somehow exuded this aura that made my skin crawl - but his following words only served to worsen that impression. "You wouldn't happen to be vying for one of the ladies within the group, are you?"

"...Since when is that any of your business?" My first instinct was to rebuff the question, as I truly did not see what point there was in him asking me about it. Carver likely had already sunk his dirty claws into Rebecca by then and was aiming further, but I wasn't observant enough at the time to notice those clues.

"I get it, you're private about that sort of thing" Carver lifted his hands in a gesture that implied that he didn't mean any insult by it, but his tone seemed to imply that he thought I was being childish about it somehow. "It was just a question"

"If you must know; I am not searching for a partner" I said that to get him off my back. He seemed quite satisfied with the answer... Far too satisfied if you ask me, as his following smile was bordering on being creepy.

It wasn't as if I had lied to him, I wasn't actively looking for someone to love. But in the same vein, I was not like Vince nor Troy (as I had overheard one of their conversations one day, when the latter was grumbling about someone also asking him about love). I couldn't deny that if someone were to come along that could captivate my heart... Then the siren song might just be sweet enough to sway my mind.

Even though I had told my heart that 'someone' didn't exist, one day Luke and Pete barged into the cabin we were hiding in. Within the younger man's arms was a bloody person with long brown hair that stood out like a sore thumb among the typical short styles that women had adopted in the new world. Stumbling in after them was a yapping creature that Nick had to hold back, but especially two young tweens who clearly belonged with her.

It was clear that the young girl was not her daughter - as much as their mutual adopted nicknames implied - but I could empathize quite strongly with trying to take care of young children during that time. More so, I couldn't stand by and watch another daughter lose their mother; so I leapt to help fix this stranger even when we could have kept the medical supplies for ourselves.

The following morning Primrose was already up and moving about, despite her clammy appearance and dizzy gait. She offered to help start doing things around the place despite just being patched up, which was... Eerily similar to what Lucia would do even in the latter parts of her disease.

"Oh... Well, I'm not really used to sitting around and letting others do things for me" She tried to brush it off with a laugh, a wistful look on her face as she remembered something unpleasant from the past. It seemed quite likely that this was not the first time someone had told her to not overwork herself. "I've been told off by my old group for charging off and doing things on my own as well, it's kind of silly that I still need to hear that message"

A woman with young kids to look after who kept working on despite needing to rest, and clearly losing someone dear to them. Looking at her there, it was like looking into an alternate version of my life; one where Lucia survived and I passed instead. No matter how hard I tried to remind myself that this was not her, I couldn't help but link the similarities all together. When I stepped forward to feel her temperature, her eyes were intently focused on mine - to the point where I felt like she could see right through any kind of façade I put up. My eyes unconsciously looked elsewhere, but I couldn't escape that feeling.

After making her promise that she was going to look after herself better (I used the argument that it was for her own children, but if I was speaking truthfully then I would have said that it was for me), Primrose began to ask me questions about the Blue Comet. It wasn't unknown to me in the slightest - Sarah loved hearing the song that was based on it - but that same intense look was present in her eyes. She was telling for a good reason, and her following words reminded me of something that I had wished for a long time ago.

"You could say that I'm an entire world away from home"

That sentence was enough to spark a distant memory back to my mind, one where I had returned home from a particularly unpleasant date. Sarah was already asleep in her bed, and I wandered around the kitchen aimlessly with a mug of coffee in my hands. Through the kitchen window I could faintly see the comet travelling through the night sky like it often would, and... I suppose I thought there was no real harm in making a wish.

As I clasped my hands tightly together, I was well aware that my wish wouldn't come true. There were doubtlessly millions of other wishes that were considered to be more worthy than mine, but I made it anyway.

"If there is someone out there right for me after Lucia, then I wish that they'll someday make their way to me"

And come true, it did. Prim never asked probing questions about my wife nor did she seem to shun and ignore Sarah in the slightest. It was a true connection between us, where everything was influenced with a heavy dose of love... An honest relationship that felt fulfilling in every regard.

It wasn't long after the special campfire of ours (the one where Luke, Pete, Nick and I become one group of partners for her) that she and I shared a tent on our own. I had insisted to Luke and Nick that I wasn't going to be able to sleep as it was due to my insomnia, but neither man seemed to listen to my protests and decided that they were keeping watch. Prim smoothed things along by assuring me that she would rest easier with me lying by her side... So I supposed that I had no choice. During the night it seemed that I did manage to fall into a short burst of fitful sleep, but that was soon short-lived.

 _CRACK!_ The sudden clap of thunder roused me from my sleep, causing me to jolt a little underneath the thin blanket I had been given. It likely was for the best as it was; those bits of fitful sleeping often left me more tired than just staying awake.

From the sounds of pattering on the outside of the tent, it had begun to rain quite heavily. I felt sorry for Nick and Luke - who likely would be trying to share the large rain jacket that Alvin still kept around for rare occasions - but my first instinct was to turn my head to see whether Prim had woken up from the weather or my tossing.

…In that split second, with the moonlight falling on her back and her skin looking pale as a ghost, she looked near identical to how Lucia looked when I found her the night she died.

"...No. Dios mio, otra vez"

My hand faltered in several occasions as it reached out to touch her shoulder, as my mind was too frightened of what I might find. If I touched her and she was as cold as ice, what would I-

"Mm?" Prim stirred as my hand brushed a part of her shoulder, waking easily after being disturbed. When she rolled over to look at me, her paper white skin seemed to dissipate; instead proving that it was a trick of the mind. "...What?"

"I..." I found it incredibly difficult to answer her question. It certainly seemed outlandish to now claim that I somehow thought she had died overnight - as she would have turned into one of the dead long before I would have noticed her oddly still breathing. And to bring it up now would mean inevitable questions about my wife, which... I didn't want to bring up, in fear that I would start to think they were similar to one another.

"Nightmare?" She asked me, her still sleepy mind momentarily forgetting about my insomnia. It was an easy answer to take, so I mutely nodded my head. It was akin to a nightmare after all, the only difference being that it was a worry for a living nightmare instead. Prim smiled tiredly at me, before shimmying closer so that her arms could curl around me.

The sound of the rain coming down on the tent, combined with the gentle warmth of Prim's arms created quite the soothing combination. That tender embrace meant that I could also feel the gentle reoccurring thumping of her heartbeat, staving off any worries in my mind that she was anywhere near the land of the dead.

"Was the nightmare that I had died?" Prim eventually seemed to pick out the obvious conclusion, and I softly nodded my head. Her response was to hum softly - one that implied that she knew that kind of nightmare all too well - before her right arm began to rub a gentle pattern into my back. "I'm still here"

"...Yeah, you are" It was extremely reassuring to hear her say so, calming any residual nerves that had been set on edge. "I'm sorry for waking you up"

"It's fine, I can fall asleep quite easily" Prim didn't seem worried at all about being awake for a short while longer, but I wasn't quite satisfied with that. If there at all was something I could do to put her at ease like she had with me, then I certainly was going to do so.

Tentatively I pressed a kiss to the side of her neck, carefully gauging whether the movement was alright. Her immediate response was to tense from the unexpected part of it, but that soon melded into a relaxed state accompanied by a small giggle. Shifting my mouth to press a kiss through her clothing onto her shoulder blade then seemed to get the message across that I was dutifully leaving a small token of my love across her entire body.

"Mm, hold on" Right in between the gentle sound of an approving hum, she rolled herself back so that she lied flat; as her posture before made it impossible to reach certain areas. There was a slight hint of uncertainty in her eyes, perhaps because she wasn't sure what she would be able to do for me in return, but I eased that worry by giving her a tender smile of my own.

Carefully hovering over her so that I didn't shift any injuries, I began by pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. As I could feel my lips leave her skin, I carefully weaved my fingers into her long locks, keenly memorizing how soft they felt. The next part to get my attention was her collar bone, kissing just that little bit firmer so that she could feel it even through the clothing in the way. Her right hand seemed to come up to find something to do, so I gently took it to interlace it between my left.

"You... You really don't want me to do anything?" As always, Prim never quite seemed to take the hint that she could leave everything to someone else. A chuckle left my throat at the realisation that she really needed to be told when it was alright to do so, my hand unconsciously bringing her delicate hand to my mouth.

"Really" I promised her that all I wanted was to worship her body from head to toe, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand for good measure. "Unless it is simply down to _you_ not enjoying being doted on, you don't have to lift a single finger, _mi diosa"_

It was clear from the momentary confusion in her eyes that she didn't understand what I was calling her (she didn't know Spanish as far as I was aware), but it was clear from my adoring tone that it was an affectionate nickname. There was a moment of hesitation in my movements, as of course I wanted to be certain that it wasn't down to her dislike of it all... But before long, she gave her permission.

"I'd like that" She admitted quietly, showing that she wasn't just _allowing_ it; she enjoyed it quite a bit. I showed my approval by leaving another tender kiss to the back of her hand, keeping the fingers laced together to keep that connection between us.

Finally feeling that she was utterly relaxing herself to my ministrations, I dutifully started to kiss one of her shoulders while caressing the other with my available hand. Wanting to know her entire body inside out was my goal - she deserved no less after all - my eyes being secondary in the moment compared to every other sense of mine.

I took special care when I lips drifted down to her left arm, pressing a kiss there to wish it to recover faster and for her to take care of herself. Another was given to the inside of her wrist, that one a desire for her to see herself in a radiant light. Her stomach, a wish that her body would hold out for as long as she willed it to. Her hip, the desire for her to love herself as much as she did others. Before long I started to run out of things to wish for, but my hands and mouth kept finding new locations - some that undoubtedly hadn't been touched that often in such a way before - believing that there was no end to perfection on her body.

When I glanced up at her face at one point it was clear that she was filled with the love I had tried so hard to convey. Not just was she feeling the sensual side of things, her face seemed to say that she felt comfortable, wholly and completely dedicated to.

"Mi amor" I spoke those words from the heart as I leant up to softly kiss her lips - the final place I had yet to visit - and the familiar look in her eyes seemed to say that she knew what those words meant. Now that I had fully captured her heart and attention in equal amounts, I felt it was only right to ask what her heart so desired. "What may I do for you?"

"Can..." She clearly had already thought about what she wanted, but momentarily held herself back - perhaps implying that she thought it would be something embarrassing if she were to say it aloud. "...Can you hold me until I fall asleep?"

I could feel myself smiling in a tender way at her request, as not only was it an easy one for me to accomplish, it was one that I wholeheartedly would have done for her even if I hadn't been asked. Laying beside her, my hands naturally started to weave through her hair as her eyes began to softly close. In that split second of time, I made another solemn vow to myself - and her - to love her through everything.

"Que sueñes conmigo, mi amor" I whispered that wish, so that I would not wake her, before pressing one final kiss to her lips. And although I was not very aware of it at the time, I discovered the following morning that I was able to drift into sleep with her.


	5. Primrose and Kenny (Erotic Massage, Dirty Talk and Biting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told from Primrose's perspective, just to spice things up a little compared to the two previous chapters! Feel free to let me know which style you prefer

My feelings towards Kenny had been the kind that you typically felt towards something that you weren't allowed to have. Intensely strong, with the accompanying feelings of guilt that sprung up from desiring it in the first place; like the kind that dogs likely would have if they were aware that chocolate was literally more likely to kill them than be pleasant.

It only seemed fair in my old world that I kept those feelings quite deep within me - as not only was he not someone who was alive at the time - he was someone already in a relationship. Myself being polyamorous was something that I was keenly aware was the outlier in terms of normality, so the chances of him being interested in a relationship outside of Katjaa or Sarita were quite close to zero... And this was even disregarding the age gap between he and I, which was enough to put some men off as it was.

When I arrived in that new world, any notion in my mind that I no longer felt anything for him went right out of the window the moment he flirted with me. After further investigation proved that Katjaa and he were not married, those feelings of love and guilt seemed to clash within me. The guilt really wanted me to feel horrible about all of it - especially the part of me that was excited he felt similar - but the warmth of his roguish smile and familiar southern drawl squashed any possibility of me pretending to not be interested.

Everything about him felt like a dream, whether it came down to his caring demeanour or his dedication to me, it honestly felt like everything about him had been made about qualities that I had dreamt about. As such, it took me a long time to even realise that the world we were in was _not_ a dream... But no, to my everlasting delight, everything about him was one hundred percent genuine.

Even him learning about my polyamorous side didn't seem to change much, aside from the added comfort of extra lovers melding well into our circle. He was the more confident out of them all though, so it meant that if anyone were to present their love loud and clear in front of non-approving members of our group (one particularly grumpy old man certainly sprang to mind).

...Although, I could detect that when he was stressed, a particular sense of possessiveness would flare up within him. It first took place when our hunger was getting out of control at the Macon Motel, but good communication helped prevent it becoming a real problem.

One particular day, we were sitting on our familiar little couch behind the RV. I sat on his lap and softly pet his hair, and felt him grumble into my shoulder from slight aggravation. He and Lilly had a particularly bad fight not long before that, talking about something which was not so easy to just decide on the correct course of action; whether it was right to skip a meal for the two children we had within our tight-knit group. Being the family-oriented man that he was, it made sense that his heart couldn't take telling the kids that they had to wait longer for their next meal... And it had struck him a little hard when I had to reluctantly side with Lilly at the time.

"Hey, we're alright" I eventually decide to say that to him, uttering it softly into the top of his baseball cap. Hm, from the smell of his hat he hadn't gotten it washed in the shower recently, considering most hats seemed to warp when put under water... Ah well, it just meant I wasn't going to be kissing it anytime soon.

"...Yeah, I know" He quietly uttered back, which helped to make his tense shoulders ease that bit more. It wasn't as if I had been worried about how he would react - he and I often got things sorted out no matter how bad things seemed to get - but I liked it much better when he and I were lovey-dovey, as any real couple would. " 'm sorry for being an ass"

I let his momentary use of colourful language slide, instead choosing to giggle in a carefree manner to show that it wasn't all that big of a deal to me. His frustration to me was just his way of demonstrating how strongly he felt about things, and I didn't hold it against him for wanting the best for our two kids. Something that wasn't likely to make me smile was making its way over towards us however, and I could keenly feel the difference in his posture; his hair at the back of his neck practically standing on edge like a puffed up cat.

"God, could the two of you not crawl all over each other in public?" Larry seemed to find our minor display of PDA to already be far too much for his liking, waving a dismissive hand in our direction like we were some kind of eyesore. Now, if only we were such an eyesore that he would eventually go blind, then everything would all work itself out. "It's bad enough that you're both a bad example to the children, considering you must have been about her age when she was born"

I sighed, wondering when he was going to stop focusing on that aspect between Kenny and I. It likely would be something valid to point out if I had been underage when Kenny and I got together, but for christ's sake I was twenty-one, not twelve! Kenny seemed to exhibit similar feelings to me, as he began to turn his head several degrees as though he was looking for something - even going so far as to lift one of my nearest arms to hammer his point home - before his following words pointed out what he exactly was looking for.

"Prim, can you help me find something?" He asked me, and admittedly my first response was to stare at him in confusion. Had Kenny truly lost something important to him, I could imagine that he would have asked much sooner and at a better time than when our constant unwanted third wheel was present. "I can't for the life of me seem to find where I asked for Larry's opinion"

Despite it being the furthest possible thing from diplomatic, the laughter leaving my mouth wasn't something I could help. Kenny was in agreement about how hilarious he found his own joke, but it naturally seemed to only make Larry more irate than he already was at the time; glowering at us and approaching in an intimidating manner as if he was considering decking us on the spot. Right at that moment I could feel Kenny's hands slip down from around my stomach to my legs, ready to shift me off and get in the way if it truly came down to it, but it seemed that Lilly had been paying keen attention to what her father was doing.

"Dad, I need your help with something over here" Her voice seemed to halt any attempt to commit violence against us, especially so when he turned his head to see that she was expressly looking in our direction. With a huff, Larry seemed to stalk off in his direction, as he didn't think it was worth the effort to fight either of us in broad daylight.

With him finally leaving, Kenny sighed heavily into my shoulder yet again. Even in the moments where Larry wasn't bothering us, there seemed to be a lot on his mind... Which I could sympathise with quite well, considering the constant thinking my own mind did to plan for the upcoming future.

"Bah, it's so easy to become pent-up lately" Kenny remarked, which I couldn't help but snort a little bit immaturely at. It was only when he opened his eyes and looked at me skeptically did I feel the need to explain why I found it funny, as clearly he and I were referring to different kinds of 'pent-up'.

"I mean, it's probably really easy to get that way when it seems to never be our turn to share a room" I laughed immaturely as he said so, and even though it was quite clearly not the thing he was thinking about, the devilish grin and gentle rolling of the eyes on his face only made it that much easier to twist into a jab at how gentlemanly he could be at times. "And when we are, you're always like 'no don't worry, you go to sleep first'"

"I meant pent-up as in easily frustrated, you minx" While he clearly was trying to tell me off for bringing up such a topic, there was the sly tone to his voice that said he was failing terribly to keep his mind on the straight and narrow now that the idea had been planted in his mind. Even the act of sitting on his lap was no longer safe now, as he carefully shifted me just a bit closer towards his knees so that the weight of my body was not resting on his hips. "Besides, we're on a supply run in a couple of hours"

"Are you seriously suggesting that you'd be able to last hours?" I couldn't help but lightly pinch one of his ears, as I didn't believe that claim in the slightest. If my interactions with Shawn and Glenn were anything to go by, then the majority of men were not good at lasting that long once the act of intercourse was underway... And his own self-deprecating laughter seemed to suggest that theory wasn't any different with him.

"No, I'm just saying that I'd likely last longer than you; I _am_ a gentleman after all" Kenny put straight what he actually was trying to imply, and by that point we had well delved into territory that was not alright to talk about in front of children. I suppose we could have considered ourselves lucky that they were playing with chalk at the other end of our motel, as I could only imagine the telling off we would have gotten from Katjaa had she overheard us.

While he had indeed said that he wasn't particularly pent-up in that manner (at least, he wasn't worried about it, if he was), I was curious enough to want to try it out with him. It often _would_ actually help some people to relax, and it was a way for me to convey that I loved him beyond words. So with a quick glance over to the sundial that Doug had been working on, I lifted myself off him with a flourish before offering a hand to help him stand up from the couch. It seemed that it was for the best that I invited him with me as it was, as I could have easily imagined Lilly imitating one of Shawn's infamous dropkicks had she seen him walking around in that state; with a roving eye and the suspicious way he was trying to hide his lap by crossing his legs.

"Where are we going?" He couldn't help but ask me that, carefully standing up with my help so that one of our fellow group members wouldn't notice his affliction if they looked towards us. The mild laughter mixed into his words meant that he knew quite well where we actually were going, but was playing ignorant to make me say it. Well, who was I do deny one of his wishes?

"Testing out that theory of yours" I said so teasingly, making sure to keep his fingers linked with mine as we neared the nearby stairs to the second floor. The conspiring grin we shared meant that there was no room for misinterpretation, which only caused me to become more excited.

There was a momentary worry in my mind when I noticed that Carley was lingering around on the second floor of the motel, but she seemed more distracted by watching the tree line across the road. She did respond with a small smile when I waved at her, but she spared us no further glance - either because she already knew what we were up to or because she was blissfully unaware.

Slipping into my room without a further peep, we had successfully made it away from prying eyes. Kenny certainly seemed to enjoy the privacy, as evidenced by him using our still linked hand to gently twirl me around to face him.

"C'mere" He sensually said that as his other hand curled around my back, pulling me in close until our lips were able to naturally touch. I was surprised by how soft his moustache actually felt against my skin - most others had felt prickly at best - and it allowed me to focus entirely on what his lips felt like against mine. Albeit a little dry, they were endlessly warm; matching the feeling behind his rugged calloused hands, which left the lasting impression of a man who wasn't afraid to use his hands in situations that warranted it.

The feeling of his cap softly bonking into the top of my forehead caused me to laugh a little, as almost anything and everything he did was either hilarious or full of love in that moment. Quite rare for him however, he decided to shift it off his own head with a slight flourish, before whacking it around behind him until he found something suitable to hang it up on.

"How about you make yourself comfortable on the bed?" Kenny suggested to me before long, a glimmer in his eyes saying that he had a particular idea in mind that he wanted to try out. I wasn't averse to either idea - getting comfortable _or_ trying out something new - as my time with Glenn had told me that sometimes the unexpected thing was far more interesting than just going about it in a typical manner. "You might want to get undressed, unless you plan on getting your clothing dirty in the process"

"You're allowed to say 'get naked', you know" I found it all too easy to tease him, especially for the words he chose to avoid being too crass. It was equally cute and unexpected at the same time, and despite my words I sincerely hoped he wouldn't change for anyone.

My jumper and shirt easily came slipping off, my ears being able to pick up the sound of Kenny rummaging around in a nearby nightstand at the same time that I dropped the clothing off into a pile. At the very least he was collecting a condom, as evidenced by the fact that I could recognise the crinkling sound the wrapper made. After shucking off my jodhpurs and clicking off my bra, it was easy to remove the final garments and fling them aside.

"Is this something where I am laying on my stomach, or do you want me to be able to see what you're doing?" I expressly didn't turn around to spy what he was doing even as I heard him pick something else out of that nightstand, as I enjoyed the thrill of not knowing what he was planning on doing. I trusted him enough that if I was uncomfortable he'd stop immediately, so by that point there was nothing but sweet anticipation to replace that typical worry.

"Stomach sounds like a good idea; I've got more experience with that"

Ah, so he had done this before. That simply made it even better, happily crawling onto the bed before lying flat in the middle of the double bed. The sheets being on simply meant that all parts of me that stuck out from my body (namely my breasts and hips) were nicely supported, sinking into the soft surfaces as though it had been molded specifically for my body.

Kenny kneeling on one side of the bed was clearly noticeable to me even when I didn't turn my head, as the mattress naturally dipped down with his added weight. That same excitement from before returned when his knees gradually shifted forward, them calmly stopping on either side of my thighs. Not long after that came the sound of a bottle snapping open, him momentarily being quiet as he poured a healthy dose of liquid onto the palm of one of his hands. Those very same hands were then quickly rubbed together - some liquid accidentally coming off and landing with little droplets onto the small of my back - before he seemed satisfied with the amount and slowly lowered his hands to my back.

"Let me know if it's too cold" Kenny said that to give me warning that the substance may be cold, before his hands softly contacted my bare skin. Contrary to what he had warned me about, the liquid was a decent luke-warm temperature thanks to his intensely warm hands; causing me to let out a pleased hum when his hands began to gently knead some of the muscles along my back. "Is this fine?"

My very first instinct was to giggle in response - as he was lowering himself close enough to my body that his breath tickled my ear - but I managed to overpower the initial response and instead give an affirmative hum. That approval seemed to give him the go ahead to press just that bit more, using some of his weight to make the massage just that bit more effective. His hands being rough didn't mean that he didn't know when to use them in a softer manner; as his hands gliding up to my shoulder blades truly felt like they were made from silk instead.

The way his hands come down the sides of my body and caressed my breasts certainly spelled out that this wasn't the first time he had given someone else a massage before, and almost unconsciously I started to quietly whimper in a needy manner. He certainly was close enough to hear them even if my face was half mushed into the bed, his breathing becoming more unfocused against the back of my neck.

A natural response of my body came in the form of gently wiggling my hips in pleasure, which I could feel contacting the front of his hips (and the expected bulge) at one point. Clearly thinking that it was by accident, Kenny shifted one of his knees so that the two body parts were less likely to come into contact with one another, but I purposefully shifted myself again so that the same friction took place.

"You know, you really are testing my patience" He huskily murmured into my ear as one of his hands came away from my breasts, pressing firmly downwards on one part of my ass to keep me from moving too much against him. I hummed innocently, playing ignorant to exactly what he was implying.

"I have _no idea_ what you're talking about" My tone was playful, and I could feel him reacting to that by his fingers gilding around the skin on my rear in an alluring pattern. If he thought I was going to be able to obediently sit still while I felt the weight of his entire body pressing down onto me, then he had another thing coming. "All I know is that I must certainly be quite tantalising. After all, this big sexy man behind me surely can't be undone by one little movement, right?"

Even with his hand cupping my ass, I was still able to make another movement with my hips that caused my body to come sharply into contact with him. The fabric of his jeans were incredibly rough in comparison to his hands, but that only meant that his own body felt it just as keenly as my own. Perhaps his claims of being a gentleman would come true another time, as I had managed to push just the right amount of buttons to get him as undone as I was.

"God, you're fucking _needy"_ He groaned, soon after softly biting my ear. The tiny yelp I made from the sudden nip only seemed to incentivise him more, clenching my ass tightly so that he was able to grind one long movement against me. Far from being discouraged by his shift in tone, it was exciting enough to elicit another excited moan into the sheets, which only seemed to egg him on further. "Fucking hell Prim"

From the frenzied movements I could feel behind me, I could tell he was removing his shirt with the speed of a man possessed, the same snapping noise from the massage oil bottle signifying that he had gone back for more. While the feeling of him softly rubbing his own chest in the oil was something on it's own, that was nothing compared to the feeling of his left hand come around to the folds between my legs - now slick with oil to ease their way in.

One finger curling its way into me was enough to make my hips shift in ecstasy again, his mouth nipping at the nearest shoulder blade to reflect his own desire. His deft fingers working inside me was only made better when I could feel his entire chest rub against my back, the oil causing our skin to move across one another in a sensual way.

Just as I became accustomed to the fingers within me, he removed them all at once, the noise of him fumbling with his jeans signifying that he had become impatient enough to not wait around longer. It was one of the rare times that I wished I could have turned around to see what he was doing, as I could feel him bring his mouth away from the back of my neck at the same time that the sound of the condom wrapper being torn was made; likely because he had taken to tearing it with his own teeth to get at it quickly.

"Just... Just tell me if I'm too heavy" Even while I could audibly hear him roll the condom on, he was still loving enough to make sure that he wouldn't be putting all of his weight on me in one go. It even seemed like he waited specifically for me to hum a response before he was certain enough to shift his body back over me.

With one of his arms firmly planted by the side of my head for support and the other used to hoist my hips up just that bit, I felt him drive himself into me. The breathless whine leaving my throat seemed to flick that switch in his mind again, him opening his mouth to find another spot on my shoulder to bite at - but refusing to shift his hips forward until he could visibly feel me relax.

"Christ, you feel good" It felt like he was cheating at this point, groaning such filthy language into my ears as he filled me up further.

My hands naturally began to curl and clench the sheets underneath them, threatening to tear the fabric if I wasn't careful. He likely would have found some way to disentangle one of my hands to hold it, if it wasn't for the fact that the one arm near my head was the only thing preventing him from flattening me entirely. Truth be told, he _was_ a little heavy in the moment, but it perfectly managed to make it so that it felt like he was driving into with extra force.

When he was fully seated within me he fumbled past my head for a pillow, fetching it so that he could use that to prop up my hips instead of his spare hand. Now with his other arm coming up towards my head, I could feel him softly tilt my head to the side, allowing us to be able to see one another... As well as one other reason not previously disclosed.

"There, now... Now I'll be able to hear you come undone completely" Those words were accompanied by him slowly drawing out of me, before slamming himself back into me. The sound of my first cry out was loud enough to mask the noise of the sheets tearing ever so slightly under my fingers, but all of it was null and void in my mind - as the sounds of him groaning in pleasure behind me seemed to catch my attention far more than anything else.

The pace he set felt punishingly slow, especially considering the fact I was used to my previous partners speeding up once those feelings of pleasure reached their dizzying heights. Instead, his were rhythmic and measured in every manner, ensuring that there was no possible way for there to be any change to the way he drove me towards the edge.

Without warning I felt that coil build up within me, exploding into a white hot intensity throughout my spine and mind. This only naturally caused my body to tightly lock up like a vice, clamping down on Kenny without warning - which seemed to be the nail in the coffin for him, if the startled cry and subsequent stalling of his hips was anything to go by.

He still remained within me for a while longer, as the after affects of his climax obviously meant that he was more than a little winded, especially considering he had been taken by surprise by it. I suppose I deserved any kind of joke he might have made afterwards about the more pent-up one being me, rather than him.

"...Hah, and here I thought I wasn't going to be able to be a gentleman this time" To my surprise, it seemed to be that he had underestimated just how long he would have lasted in comparison to what he actually did, which served to make me laugh just that little bit. Even funnier than that was the fact that he was still talking about being a gentleman, which my shoulders could likely disagree with heavily.

"What gentleman... Bites someone like a savage?" I cracked that joke with him, and by hearing his hefty chuckle it seemed to be that he found it just as funny as I had. But another glaringly obvious fact became obvious to me, especially when it came to trying to get my spent breathing back into order. "By the way, now probably is the time where I'd say you're a little heavy"

Despite his tired nature, he was able to detangle himself and roll over without any complaint, idly removing the protection before it could soil any of the sheets we had been laying on. All in all, aside from a few droplets of oil, some typical sweat and the one tear I had managed to make (whoops), it hadn't turned out nearly as messy as I had expected a massage to go. In fact, with him shimmying over to give me a tender embrace, it was downright cozy right in that moment of time.

"...How likely do you think Lilly will let us get away with missing the supply run?" I asked, as the mere thought of leaving his arms was torture, let alone the idea of going running through town.

"Depends. She'd be more likely to kick my ass than allow it if I asked, but she might let you get away with it" Kenny pointed out, as she naturally did have some sort of soft spot for me. I huffed quietly into his chest, but ultimately decided that I didn't want to let her down.

"...Just let me rest here until we need to go" I nestled myself as much as I could into his chest, completely uncaring about the hair on his chest. If anything, it was comforting because it felt similar to his mustache; surprisingly soft. His chest raised and lowered a number of times as he laughed, but soon hummed his approval with the plan.

"You can rest here until the end of time, if you so chose" He lovingly told me so, pressing a tender kiss to the top of my head. I likely couldn't see myself sticking to that idea considering the others would miss me too much (and I them in equal measures), but in a world where I was monogamous and only with him... Then that idea truly would be a dream come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season one lovers as cinnamon/sinnamon rolls;
> 
> Looks like a cinnamon roll, and is actually a cinnamon roll: Travis, Shawn, Ben  
> Looks like a cinnamon roll, actually is a sinnamon roll: Mark, Omid, Glenn  
> Looks like a sinnamon roll, and is actually a sinnamon roll: Kenny, Lilly  
> Looks like a sinnamon roll, actually is a cinnamon roll: Carley, Doug


	6. Primrose and Glenn (Kinbaku-Bi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter with Primrose and Glenn was originally given the subtitle of 'shibari', but was soon changed to 'kinbaku-bi' for the latter translating roughly to 'the beauty of tight binding'

Glenn was an anomaly in many regards, as he had been someone that flitted in and out of the game like a mirage; sticking around for just long enough to plant minor doubt in the mind of the player before he would leave. As such, him sticking around was more than a little surprising - as well as the thought lingering in the back of my mind on the people he was supposed to meet and subsequently save in other places in that world of theirs - but I couldn't find it in me to tell him to leave.

Getting to know him better was tinged with a hint of uncertainty, as beyond the things I had heard others say about him, I didn't actually have much of a clue of how his moral compass lay... But those worries soon ended up leaving when his true feelings came to the fore; that he was a massive geek with a heart of gold.

Granted, those weren't the only things I could learn about him. There were hints in the game that he had been involved with unsavoury types before the world ended (his talent for breaking into cars and picking locks were heavy ones), but there came a time when I learned far more than any random stranger could have.

As searching the town started to become far less fruitful in later weeks at the motel, there naturally was the decision made to go hunting in the forest across from our little home to look for food. Some members were better at sneaking around the brush without alerting our hunt or walkers (namely Kenny, Mark and Lilly) while most others were a little heavy-footed; often accidentally stepping on something such as a nearby stick that would alert whatever we were trying to get. The second time around when Glenn and I had been paired together on a hunting trip, it became clear that he was one of the latter.

"Damn it!" He whispered in annoyance when he noticed the small rabbit escape my clutches, as the mammal had darted off away from my tense hands the moment it had heard him step on a particularly crunchy leaf. They certainly weren't stupid enough to stick around after they noticed a human trying to grab it, so I didn't really begrudge the animal for acting on its self preservation instinct. "...Sorry Prim"

"It's fine" That was a partial lie, as it actually did bother me a little. It had been the second animal that day that I had _nearly_ gotten - finding two was a rarity in itself - so the growing sense of hopelessness was starting to seep into my mind. I had done a decent enough job of hiding it, right up until I released a hefty sigh from my mouth which clued him in on how I actually felt.

"Guess I'm not really the hunting type, huh?" Glenn tried to phrase it as a joke, but even his tired tone was saying that it was getting to him as well.

"Yeah, probably" As much as I would have liked to deny it completely to save his feelings, denial would only let us repeat the same cycle over and over again. So, seeing as it was obvious that he wasn't suited to stealth, we simply had to figure out what _did_ work. "So, work smarter not harder. Are there any ideas rattling in the back of your head that might help?"

He was silent for a moment as he reached into one of his jean pockets, rummaging through the strange assortment of items he often would carry around for no particular reason. It had become a habit for both he and Doug to come up with contraptions around the motel, so little things such as twine, bells and little bits of metal would be considered invaluable to the two of them if they spotted it left behind by other people.

Glenn found a long sturdy piece of paracord rope - one he had pilfered from a parachute at the airbase when we went around the second time around - and seemed to have a lightbulb moment as he twirled it's coiled white fabric around some of his fingers.

"If we can find a good spot to put this, then we might be able to set a little hunting snare" Glenn explained his plan, already twisting the fabric to make a sturdy little loop that wouldn't easily be broken. I didn't answer him straight away, instead completely entranced by the way his deft fingers coiled the rope into a beautiful and functional loop. For someone who always left the knot-tying to Doug, he certainly was no novice at it.

"You're quite good at that" I complimented him quite quickly, but the way he froze midway through his second intricate knot seemed to say that he had momentarily forgotten that I was watching him. It seemed to be that he had left things to Doug for more reasons than just because it was more convenient for him.

"...Yeah, I guess" I could tell the moment those words came out of his mouth that it seemed to be something that he was more than a little embarrassed about, far more than his knowledge of breaking into cars or buildings. As much as curiosity was burning inside me to figure out exactly what was the reason behind that, I decided to ignore it to give him his privacy on the matter... And that kindness was quickly rewarded, as he seemed more comfortable to talk about it when I didn't pry. "I... The thing is, it wasn't really knowledge about knots in particular that got me into it. It was... It was something that took me a long time to understand that I was into, and even now I know that a lot of ladies are put off it the moment they hear about it"

Ah, so it was knowledge about how to tie _people_ up. I could see why some women would be uncomfortable with it - especially so if it was brought up by someone they were still getting to know or if it was sprung on them out of the blue - but the longer I thought about it, the more I realised that it didn't put me off in the slightest.

"Everyone's got their particular thing that gets them going" Trying to make sure that he didn't take my period of silence as disgust, I smiled softly at him to show that it wasn't a gross thing to be into. After all, it wasn't fair for me to be kink shaming at all considering the things I had discovered about myself. "Besides, all relationships work the best when partners communicate effectively"

He seemed to be utterly relieved that it wasn't something that completely grossed me out, which allowed the both of us to return to our work in catching animals. I was able to point out an animal track - something that Mark had been able to tell me about - the distinct lack of grass and animal footprints nearby telling us that animals would pass through it often.

With the two of us working together to set up a little trap compromised, we left it behind for whoever was next to travel out in case it had managed to catch something. I didn't end up going on the next hunting trip the following day, but I certainly could remember the proud look on Glenn's face when he and Carley returned with a large male rabbit slung over his shoulder.

Admittedly the specific memory of him telling me about his interest didn't stick in my mind all that much during normal days, but ever so often if I glanced at Doug and Glenn when they were working on some new contraption of theirs, it would come right back to me like a flash of lightning in my mind. It was especially funny to me when I could see Glenn handing off the knot-tying to Doug, as he still was keeping up the illusion that he was horrible at it.

For the next two weeks things seemed to remain the same between us, right until the day when he and I were paired together to stay in one room. Clementine would likely be staying in the room as well, but in a different bed as always lest she kick someone where the sun don't shine.

During that day we saw a suspiciously small amount of Glenn. Usually he'd be found not far from either I or Doug, and failing that he'd be helping out wherever he could. As such, it certainly struck me as odd when the most of him I saw was slipping into other rooms, before returning to his own while hiding something in his jacket.

"Do you think Glenn's sick?" I eventually decided to ask Doug what he thought on Glenn's unusual flighty nature, as I was helping out the former with patching together one of the children's shoes that was beginning to come loose from it's sole.

"It's hard to imagine that he is considering the fact we haven't met other survivors in a long time" Doug did have a point, as most people got sick from being infected by another person, not by hanging about in the rain like some people claimed you could. Even so, that just raised even more questions on why he was being so quiet. "He was extremely excited yesterday about you and him sharing a room together, so maybe he's getting a case of sudden cold feet?"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear seemed to be the right saying at that time, as right after Doug and I began to talk about him, we could hear Glenn open the door to the room he had been staying in. Doug did the reasonable thing of keeping his head down and not prying when he heard Glenn make his way down the stairs, but my curiosity was too much this time to ignore him... And as luck would have it, that seemed to be the right answer this time yet again; as Glenn was specifically making his way over to me.

"Are you busy?" Glenn asked me, and I swear I could hear the excitement bubbling just by how his voice sounded in that moment. There went any notion of him being sick, if it even was a remote chance considering what Doug said. I shook my head, as repairing the shoes wasn't actually a task that needed two people; I was pretty much there just to lift Doug's mood. "Am I allowed to take up some of your time?"

"How much time do you want? I don't have anything prepared for today, considering I haven't had a rest day for a while now" Like laughter that could spread around a group of people, his excitement certainly was making me curious about what he was wanting me for.

"...As much as you're willing to give to me" Glenn's following words seemed to finally click in my mind, especially when I saw one of his hands come up to play with his jacket. The way his hands were fiddling with the fabric reminded me of that particular day we went out hunting together, so perhaps this was finally the time we were going to effectively communicate with one another about what we liked.

There was the slight worry in my mind that Doug would be miffed with me just leaving him behind - especially combined with how Glenn was acting, as Doug was _not_ stupid enough to miss those signals - but there was nothing on his face beyond a conspiring smile.

"I'll tell Lilly you went for a nap if she comes looking for you" Doug gave us his blessing to go off and take some time for ourselves if we so chose, and I showed my appreciation for that by giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Like two giggling teenagers, Glenn took me by the hand and led me towards the room upstairs; the both of us sharing little smiles and excitement in our eyes. Even the worry of Clementine sharing a room didn't cross my mind, as he had picked a time during the day when Clementine was far from the room we were heading towards.

Entering the room, it finally became clear what Glenn had been pilfering from the other rooms throughout the day. On the far bed were differing kinds of fabric, some that had been left behind because they weren't useful and others because we thought there may have been a better use for it than ripping it up into rolls of bandages... But admittedly, I don't think many of us had expected it to be used as bindings.

"So..." Glenn seemed to develop a little bit of insecurity as he pulled the door shut behind me, before turning the lock on to give us that extra bit of privacy if we wanted it. He had mentioned that his previous love interests and girlfriends had been put off by his particular kink, so it seemed likely that he was worried that I would hate the idea and execution of it. "You remember what we talked about in the woods a while ago?"

"You're into tying up your partners?" I had the strong inkling that was why he has summoned me, and he nervously nodded his head to show that I had remembered it well. In order to soothe that feeling of discomfort of his, my hands naturally reached to find his other empty one; letting the warmth of mine seep into his. "I'm at least curious enough to try it out"

"Oh, good! Err, I mean..." After sounding possibly a little overexcited at my agreement, he seemed to try and amend his sentence before I kissed the bridge of his nose. That gentle kiss was enough to say that he didn't have to worry about tamping down his pleased attitude, his shoulders finally relaxing as he let go of his nervous breathing. "...Well, for starters I'd like you to pick a safeword. Something you wouldn't say when you're really excited, that will tell me we've reached your threshold"

That was certainly something new for me. No partner I had been with in the past had asked me to select one - my boyfriends back in the old world hadn't really gotten that far with me, and my first time with Shawn we hadn't selected something (beyond the typical 'stop') - so my mind momentarily blanked on what kind of word I'd want.

As I looked around the room to find something to kickstart my mind into choosing one, my eyes naturally fell upon Glenn's baseball cap on his head. The lettering of 'SW' emblazoned on the front didn't mean anything, but it did make me think about the sport... And I quickly found something that sat quite well with me.

"I'll say diamond if I'm uncomfortable" I told him, his head nodding along with a smile on his lips told me that he thought it was a good choice. Now with that cemented in his mind, I only had to think of something if I couldn't speak. "And if part of this involves gagging, then I'll snap my fingers twice"

"I wasn't planning on gagging you, but nice forethought" Glenn laughed a little, as it seemed that preventing me from talking was far from his possible plans. Even so, he didn't object to the second option. "Snap your fingers for me so I can memorise the noise"

I snapped my thumb and middle finger on my right hand, making a sharp ' _click_ ' noise that was quite unmissable. Satisfied with that, he tiptoed closer so that he was able to press a quick kiss to my lips, before using our still linked hands to softly bring me towards the bed.

Laid across the plain light blue sheets were several different bits of fabric. There was one soft pink scarf that had been left behind by a previous resident of the motel, which had subsequently ignored for bandages because others were certain that the rarity of silk could be used for other purposes. To the left of the scarf was more of the paracord rope that Glenn carried about, while on the other side was the kind of braided rope you saw on pull-up curtains; expressly not used by anyone simply because it was determined to be too weak for menial tasks. He had come prepared for in all accounts, as he had even prepared a pair of scissors nearby if he needed to cut the ropes off in a hurry.

"Now, normally this would be done on someone who is naked to amplify the feeling of the fabric against the skin, but I understand if you want to keep your clothing on this first time" Glenn explained, carefully climbing on the bed so that he and I could face each other if we wanted to. He soon got distracted by a knot that seemed to have formed in the paracord rope, which gave me enough time to disrobe while his head was down; only beginning to talk to me again when he heard the remote rustling of my underwear being dropped onto a pile onto the floor. "I'll probably start with..."

Glenn's eyes nearly seemed to pop out of their sockets when he lifted his head, surprised to see that I had opted for the option of being nude rather than being dressed. Whether unconsciously or not, his eyes naturally began to drift downwards over my body, which caused me to giggle by how interested he was in me.

"You doing alright over there?" I couldn't help but tease him a little bit as I clambered onto the bed, expressly kneeling and getting myself comfortable.

"You're... You know, hot" Glenn said so after swallowing thickly, which only served to make me laugh harder. After all, I loved him enough to say the same sentiment right back to him. After momentarily giving up on the paracord rope, Glenn's hands reached down to grasp the silk scarf and hold it up in an unspoken request whether I was okay with starting with that one; which he easily got with a confident smile. "Wrists please"

I held out both wrists to them, the two joints facing towards each other for maximum comfort. Carefully coiling the middle of the scarf around the middle of my lower arms, Glenn began to weave the rest of the scarf in a beautiful braided pattern along both arms. The silk was luxuriously soft against my skin, so much so that I had the strong feeling that wriggling my arms after they were tied would be closer to a gentle massage than a slight burning sensation.

It wasn't long before Glenn was done there - his two fingers sneaking under the fabric to test whether it was too tight - finishing the long braided pattern with a sturdy yet easy to undo knot at the end. Had I been not paying attention, then I might even have missed the subtle way his breathing had accelerated slightly and how he seemed to lean forward in a keen manner.

"How does it feel?" The question was uttered softly by him, naturally causing me to lightly tug against the binding to test it and experimentally bring my fingers together to see whether snapping them was still a capability. It clearly wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, but the restrictive feeling was honestly... Something that seemed to appeal to me.

"It's honestly quite pleasant" I admitted, paying close attention to the way Glenn's breath seemed to catch for a brief second after he realised that it was something I was into as well. After purposefully plastering a seductive smile on my face, I rolled my shoulders to catch his attention further, before asking for more. "What's next?"

Wordlessly, Glenn picked up the paracord rope nearby him to signify that he definitely had some kind of idea in mind. After struggling with the knot already in it for a couple of seconds longer, he crept forward with the rope confidently held in his fingers.

Carefully moving my hair out of the way so that he couldn't get it caught in one of the rope strands, he started by draping one long part of the cord over my shoulder. Using that as a basis, he began to move the rope in certain movements around my back and my stomach that didn't seem to make much sense to me, but undoubtedly were done very purposefully by him. The paracord was a bit rougher than the silk naturally, but even it glided over my skin in a seductive manner.

Soon a pattern started to emerge from the seemingly random movements, forming diamond shapes all the way down from my neck right down to my legs, both ropes cradled precisely around my inner waist so that they could cradle but did not touch my labia. Almost all of my upper body was decorated in splendid fabric, and it was exceedingly comfortable to me. By that point there was absolutely no chance of missing the laboured breathing coming from Glenn, as well as the occasional shift in his legs.

"How do I look?" I asked him, twisting my shoulders around and feeling the slight shift of the rope against my skin. There was slight friction from this kind, which gave a pleasantly rough warm feeling in certain areas of my skin.

"Like a work of art" He uttered breathlessly, his hands tightly wound around his own thighs as though he was resisting the temptation to touch me and ruin the beauty he had constructed. It wasn't only because of the bindings on me, as the overtones of love present in his eyes just seemed to clue me in that he thought I looked heavenly precisely because I was the one wearing them.

"In that case, let's make it even better" I decided that there was another part of my body that we could try binding, as we still had one more type of rope to use. After carefully shimmying my legs out from under me, I dangled my feet in a tantalizing manner over his waist. It didn't take long for one of his hands to curl around my ankle, letting me know that I had managed to hook him effectively.

With both of my heels resting against his knees, he retrieved the braided rope left behind. The sheer moment it touched my skin I could tell it was the roughest material out of the three, but the roughness of it only seemed to help that rising sense of urgency in me. With my head laid down on the pillows at the other end of the bed, I was able to witness him interweave the rope into the most intricate pattern yet; a kind of interwoven lattice keeping both ankles tied together in a perfect pair.

It seemed that was far too much for him, as his earlier façade of keeping a calm and composed attitude was completely gone by the time he was done with my feet. Clambering around the side of my body, he crawled his way forward until he could come to kneel beside my hips, his right hand gliding down my stomach until it reached my clit.

The combination of my body shifting and the pleased moan leaving my lips caused him to struggle with his own jeans, fumbling with them until they finally were able to be shrugged off his hips. As his left hand curled around his own shaft needily, I took the opportunity with my hands (as they were bound close together, but not completely useless) to grab onto his hand between my legs to allow me to set the pace of how fast his fingers rubbed against the sensitive nub there. Along with my hips hungrily shifting up and down, I was practically humping his hand - something that seemed to appeal to Glenn just as much; his eyes tightly screwed together in pleasure as he pumped his neglected shaft in a slow and lurid manner.

Just as that infuriatingly hard to find coil began to build up in my core, Glenn furiously bit his own lip as he came; soiling the sheets beneath him as he leant forward. His left hand naturally went rigid from his high, so I unashamedly kept riding it until I could find my own nirvana a good minute after his had finished.

Once the momentary fog cleared from my mind, I carefully released his hand from the vice that my hips had become lest he loose blood flow to the limb. It seemed that I was not the only one to momentarily forget something in the chase of our highs, as when Glenn shook his head to clear the undoubtedly lightheaded after affects, he soon cast an equally disgusted and horrified glance down to the patch of wet gunk he had left behind on the sheets.

"Holy crap, I am so sorry!" He practically panicked, tucking himself away into his jeans so that he could start hurriedly tugging the sheets off the bed. I couldn't help but laugh a little - shimmying my body slowly up to the pillows so that he wouldn't drag me off with them - as he was acting as though it was some kind of infectious radioactive matter. "Ah geez, that was so stupid of me!"

I patiently waited for him to come back from the bathroom, as he hurriedly threw the sheets into the shower so that the next person showering would hopefully wash them... And not look too closely at the two damp spots on different locations.

"I'm sorry, I should have prepared a condom beforehand" Glenn quietly apologised as he came back out of the bathroom, soon sitting on the edge of the bed to carefully undo the bindings in the order they had been put on. I told him that it was fine, he had purposefully not hovered over me so that it wouldn't come close to my own genitals, as well as the sheer fact that I could understand getting a little 'distracted' during the act. "Was there anything I could do better next time?"

"Other than the condom thing?" I teased him just a bit, and the laughter coming from him meant that he understood it was a well meant joke rather than an actual jab at him. "Absolutely nothing, you did well"

With the bindings coming off shortly, I was pleased to see none had left any particular markings on my skin. Even better than that, it meant that the message I had hoped would rub off on him had worked well; that he should not have to worry about how I felt about things as long as he was open with me about them.

Granted, I was not into every possible idea under the sun. But love and communication were the cornerstones of great relationships, and I wanted nothing more than he and I to love each other until the day we no longer could... Which, I truly hoped would never come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some memes for this specific book! :3
> 
> The worst nightmare for a horny lover from the first season: imgflip.com/i/4qd74g  
> Alternate universe where Carver is aware of Prim's circle of lovers and still puts her in the yard with them: imgflip.com/i/4qd75f


	7. Luke, Primrose and Nick (Cuckolding, Voyeuristic Kink and Blowjob)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *Trying to hide my bias for Nick and Luke*  
> Me: *Writes chapter with 7000+ words for them while everyone else has between 4000 - 6000*  
> Me: Well shit

"What d'ya think our song would be?" Luke asked me one night, laying beside me in the big bed upstairs in that sheep rearing cabin. We had arrived there not long ago by then, but of course no matter how big the cabin was they never seemed to have eleven beds, which meant sharing was a given. Nick was rolled over on my other side, but the slight shift in his breathing showed that he probably was still listening to us.

"...Our song?" I couldn't help but ask him, as my tired brain was just about to switch off when he had asked the question.

"Yeah. Ya know, the habit old married couples had in deciding which song was 'theirs'" Luke was dead serious about it, the wide awake look in his eyes saying that it must have been a question that bounced around in his head for a little while by then. "I know radios and such ain't exactly a thing anymore, but I was curious"

"...None of us are married" Nick mumbled half asleep into his pillow, clearly thinking that we couldn't have one if we weren't tied by wedding vows. Besides, I'm quite certain any god of theirs would have struck Nick and I down for having sex before we were married by that point.

"You two certainly do bicker like an old married couple sometimes" I said, relishing Luke's hearty laughter beside me before Nick's own very quiet chuckle joined his. It wasn't something I had ever really considered in the past - no boyfriend had been special enough to warrant a song to be attached to them - but the half asleep part of my brain meant that I didn't worry about whether it was 'too soon' for that. "I'd probably say that Luke's song is 'Highway don't care'"

"Because he always is speeding in a car" Nick snorted, clearly very proud of his own joke.

"Asshole" Was Luke's only response, reaching over me with his arm so that he could give his best friend a shove. Even without being able to see their faces from my slumped position against my pillow, I could easily imagine the shit-eating grin on Nick's face and the jovial one adorning Luke's respectively.

"It's a country song-

"Wow Prim, that's stereotypical of ya"

"But I mainly would pick it because of the chorus" Completely ignoring Luke's joke, I began to remember exactly how the song went, soon softly humming it until the right words came to mind. "The highway won't hold you tonight, the highway don't know you're alive. The highway don't care if you're all alone... But I do, I do"

Luke was silent for a bit, listening to me sing it softly. It was clear that the song wasn't all sunshine and roses - I was quite certain it was a song about a rocky breakup where both parties wanted to actually get back together but couldn't admit it to the other - but through the bravado of both singers was a song about two people who dearly loved one another.

"The highway won't dry your tears, the highway don't need you here. The highway don't care if you're coming home... But I do, I do" By that point it felt like I was serenading the both of them, Nick's form on my right sinking into the mattress in a clear show of relaxation while Luke had shifted from lying on his back to turning on his side so that he could lovingly gaze at me.

"Your singing is amazin'" Luke gushed, which I instinctively was going to deny. However, considering most of the population had perished and the rest they hadn't seen in possibly years, there was the high chance I was the best singer they had heard since the end of the world.

"...Thank you" Rather than try to dodge the compliment, I quietly took the compliment from him; something which Luke was quite pleased with. Not forgetting about the other man laying in bed with me, my head turned to look at Nick's back. He clearly was trying to sleep, but I wanted to extend that same feeling of love to him. "I think Nick's song would be 'Girl of my dreams"

"...Sounds sappy" Nick mumbled, showing that he was awake enough to hear me.

"Considerin' a lot of things we've been through, I'd say we deserve some sappy songs" Luke assured Nick that there was nothing wrong with a sappy song being attached to him, as it didn't mean anybody respected him any less. In fact, I'd say that taking it and accepting it as it was cooler than insisting you were 'too manly for it'.

"Fallin' in love is a beautiful thing, like every morning's the first day of spring" I began to sing the next song, the more cheery tune coming out in the way that I sang it. That one was far more saccharine than the first, but I was in the mood for singing something so sweet it would make your teeth rot. "God must be smiling down over me, I'm in love with the girl of my dreams"

"Hey man, if you don't want that song, I'll take it as well" I remember Luke saying that to Nick, but the latter gruffly rebuked that notion.

"No, it's mine"

The rest of that night had been filled with the two of them trying to think of a song that fit me well, as well as them bickering about who's song was supposed to be better. The exact details of when I fell asleep fell by the wayside, but that didn't matter by that point; I was blissfully happy by the time I drifted off.

The following morning Rebecca and Alvin were busy cooking downstairs in the decently left behind kitchen, making a stew of braised lamb that would be heavenly once it was done soaking the flavours through it. Pete had volunteered to take the children with him hunting again, and Carlos was settling himself down at the kitchen table to repair his daughters jacket with some curtain fabric he found. That just left Luke, Nick and I to poke around upstairs, searching for the ever elusive sign of supplies that we could take with us when we left.

After searching one bedroom, we ended up in the hallway between the numerous different bedrooms. While we didn't like it all that much, we did sometimes pilfer old books left behind in bookcases to use for firewood, and we were running low on things to burn. Sticks could only get us so far, so Luke was the first one to pick up a book from the big bookcase there, softly humming the song I had sang for him the previous night in merriment as he flipped through the pages.

"Ah, I remember this series" It seemed the book he had picked up was something he recognised, despite the worn cover not quite spelling out the name of it. The look on Luke's face clearly said that the story reminded him of happy childhood memories, which endeared me to come close and peer into the pages myself. "It was a story where a young boy tricked a bunch of pirates into running aground on a hidden reef, before then stealing their treasure to give it to his village"

"Sounds like a ripoff of Robin Hood" Nick told his friend, which only naturally earned him a punch in the shoulder again. It was a good thing that the two of them were sturdy guys as it was, as otherwise it would have been an embarrassing thing to admit to Carver after they made each others shoulders black and blue.

"It's not the same! Just because they both involve taking riches and giving it to other people, doesn't make them alike!" Luke was quite outraged (not really, he was exaggerating quite a bit), as he was quite fond of the story and did not like claims that it was uninventive. Nick's only response was to chuckle softly, before raising an eyebrow as if to say 'sure man, whatever you say'. As much as it would have been denied by him, I could really see influences of Pete in how he interacted with his best friend. "Fine genius, how about you pick out a book? I bet you there isn't a single thing in here that is completely original"

Nick accepted the challenge, his hand reaching up to the top row of the bookshelf - something I would have a little bit of difficulty in reaching considering both of them were just that bit taller than me - before bringing it down haughtily without even looking at the title. The spine was worn enough that we wouldn't have been able to guess what it was by standing there, but we clearly were able to read what it said on the title once all of our eyes looked down at it.

'Top tricks to spice up your sex life' stared back at us, the gold lettering almost implying that whoever made it was trying to be fancy and saucy at the same time. There probably was a good reason why it was shoved at the top where young children couldn't have accidentally grabbed it.

"PFFFF!" Luke instantly covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing the house down, but that didn't stop a sharp whistle of laughter to leave his escape through his fingers; making him honestly sound like a tea kettle that was announcing that it was done boiling water.

"Sh-Shut up!" Nick hurriedly whispered as his face began to turn the typical shade of red, as there was the good chance that the three people downstairs could hear them if they weren't careful. But it wasn't even Rebecca or Alvin's fury that he was worried about, it was the third option that really worried him. "Carlos might hear you!"

"Why is _Carlos_ of all people your biggest worry?" Luke managed to ask that through the quiet bursts of laughter, which caused Nick to momentarily shut his mouth and cause his eyes to dart over to me. I knew exactly why he was more worried about Carlos noticing - he had been one of the two people to stumble on Nick and I the previous day, and Nick was worried by then the impression the doctor would have about him if Carlos were to come along and see a raunchy book in Nick's hands. "Never mind, open it up and read something"

"What, no! Why would I do that?!" Nick was well and truly planning on putting the book back by that point, as trying to win the challenge between the two of them was shoved to the bottom of the list of important things to do.

"Do you mind if _I_ read it?" I was inquisitive about what was in it at the very least, my right hand gently held open for him to place it in if he was so inclined.

Nick paused in his attempt to put the book back on the shelf, his eyes poring over my face to see whether I was serious in the matter. Luke was still excitedly curious about what was in it and he knew well enough from previous experiences that I was not shy in that regard, so there was no qualms coming from him. Considering what Nick and I had gotten up to just a a day before... Nick's slight tick of shifting one of his legs returned for a moment, before he slowly placed the book in my hands.

Opening it up to the first page, I pored over what was written in there, keenly aware of the two other set of eyes spying over my shoulders. The book opened up with the fact that sex life that was deemed to be boring often came down to a lack of communication between both parties, and equally the fact that a number of people felt shame in discussing particular things they were interested to try in the bedroom. While the book said it wasn't exactly able to help for the former, it could suggest a number of different kinks and interests, and openly welcomed people to try them if it sounded interesting to all parties involved.

With that out of the way, I flicked through several sets of pages to reach a random page to see what might be suggested within the book.

"Cuckoldry; the act of having a partner involved in sexual relations with someone else than oneself. This may include being physically restrained during the process and/or verbal belittling for how inadequate the cuckold is during intercourse, and may fall in line with an interest in voyeurism" While making sure to keep my voice down at a reasonable level, I read out the passage before keenly observing the two men reading it with me. "For the partner sleeping with someone else, it often helps if they have a certain interest in the possibility of being caught or observed during the act"

There wasn't a hint of Nick's nervous tick there, quite the opposite as his mouth had turned downwards into the slightest hint of a frown. His eyes showed a similar story - something closer to confusion than anything else - that this was not something that struck his fancy.

On the other side of me, Luke had a blank look on his face. Ironically enough, a lack of response said more than an actual response did, as his carefree attitude meant that I would have expected something casual (a shrug of the shoulders with that curious smile still on his face) rather than a stoic face. His eyes soon drifted away from the page that had that written on it, the slow movement combined with a distracted look coming to his face meaning that he seemed to... Actually be thinking about it quite seriously.

"Nick?" I asked the man to my left softly, as I had a feeling that asking Luke would have gotten not much of an answer while he was still mulling things over.

"Nah, 's not my thing" Nick was at least open enough to admit that it didn't strike him as interesting, but there did seem to be a secondary line of thinking going on in his mind that I couldn't discern from the outside. "If anything, I'm the opposite of that"

"...You want to sleep with someone's partner?" Luke seemed to ask out of genuine interest in what Nick meant, his teeth dragging across his bottom lip for a fraction of a second. It seemed to be that I was the only one to notice that movement, as Nick didn't remark on it at all.

"No, more like... I don't really know how to explain it. It's probably a possessive kind of thing, that I want others to know that my girlfriend belongs to me" It was something that I could partly understand myself, as I did have a bit of a possessive streak within me as well for my partners. For me it was confined to the bedroom, allowing my partners to be with who they pleased (as long as there was good communication, of course), but it likely extended further for Nick because of his desire to be monogamous. "You know?"

"...Yeah, kinda" It was clear from Luke's tone of voice that, no, he really didn't 'get' it. They were talking cross purposes by that point, but I had a feeling that their interests were not as exclusive from one another as they might have thought.

"Wasn't there the one room upstairs which was locked?" I asked them, knowing full well that it wasn't a random jump of topic.

"...Yeah, the one off to the left. We knocked on it and found out it wasn't occupied by a lurker, but we couldn't figure out a way in" Luke remembered which one it was, his quiet tone suggesting that he understood what was possibly being suggested. The only real question was figuring out whether Nick was interested in being roped into it like we were.

I pointedly placed the book back on the top shelf of the bookcase - having to momentarily stand on tiptoe to be able to do so - before slowly sauntering my way over to the door that Luke had mentioned to me. That exact door had an older variant of lock on it, but that didn't necessarily mean that it was any harder to open than a newer one.

By the sound of soft footsteps following behind me, it seemed that both men were quietly keeping pace with me. It would have been an entirely silent period of time but the jitters seemed to take over Nick as my lock-picking tools softly inserted into the keyhole, him wanting to be entirely certain of the consent of all people involved.

"Are... Are we sure about this?" Nick asked the two of us, as this was something that he had clearly never done before. Considering it had been his third time (if his history was anything to go by), that didn't surprise me at all.

"I'm fine with it, I think. At the very least, I'm certain you'd both stop if I asked you to" Luke was no more experienced in the specific scenario we might be playing out, but at the very least didn't have any reservations in trying it out. Plus, he was right in that Nick and I were not the kind of people to force him into it if he was even the slightest bit hesitant. "What about you? Wouldn't it be a bit daunting to have your first time be unfamiliar?"

I wasn't entirely sure whether it was supposed to be a joke or if it was supposed to be some sort of agreement among them to forget his _very first_ time, but seeing as Nick was remaining calm it was taken better than it originally sounded like. As for me, a really good indicator of how I felt about the idea was proven right as my lock-pick tools were able to turn the somewhat rusty mechanism, the door in front of us opening with a click.

The room looked like something a grandparent may have owned a long time ago; a minor musty smell hanging about in the air due to not being aired out in a long while. A window on our left let some small amounts of light in through the lacy white set of curtains, which shone upon a wide double-bed being covered in old floral designed sheets. The only other piece of furniture within the room was a broad wooden wardrobe, but the entire place certainly felt... Quite homely.

"I didn't know ya could pick locks" Luke wasn't quite taking in the details of the room we had uncovered, instead focusing on how I had managed to get the door open in the first place. Back then I hadn't been aware that Glenn and the others had survived their events at the river, so I wanted to shuffle that subject along before it could stick in my mind.

"One of my old lovers taught me how to pick locks" I bluntly said, my tone quickly telling them that I didn't want to bring them up right then. Obediently, neither of them said a thing further on the subject, while my attention turned to a scarf left behind in the nearby wardrobe. "But possibly more important than that, is that he taught me a number of things about tying knots"

Luke laughed at that admission, while Nick softly covered a part of his face in his hands - predictably turning a soft scarlet colour from the imagination of how I might have learned such a thing. After softly unwinding the scarf from the nearby hook, my available fingers on my right hand soon raised in a 'come hither' motion as I sauntered to one end of the bed. While looking excited (mingled with a small pinch of anxiety), Luke followed after me.

Nick stayed behind near the door, removing one of his shoes so that he could unfurl one of his socks to tie it around the door handle itself. It was a paltry attempt to keep others out, but I could understand the fact that he wasn't willing to fiddle with the lock lest we manage to close ourselves in and have to climb out of the window.

"So, do I lay down?" Luke asked, his hands softly tracing the edges of the wooden frame at the head of the bed. While him laying down would ultimately mean more comfort in the long run, it also meant that anything that Nick and I would do might run the risk of banging into his feet and/or legs.

"Sit close to the head, whichever position is the most comfortable for you" I ordered him onto the bed, smiling to myself when I saw how eagerly he crept onto the mattress. It wasn't particularly loud - in fact, padding his weight quite nicely as it took on his weight at various different intervals - but the frame did creak ever so slightly when he sat cross legged and leant softly against its wood. "Now, cross your wrists behind your back and come up with a safe word in case you'd like to stop anytime"

"Um... Raccoon?" Luke nervously asked, as if he was unaware of whether his choice was particularly a good one. The good thing about safe words was the simple fact that it could be anything under the rainbow, so long as it meant that it wasn't something you would accidentally say while caught up in the heat of the moment.

"Works for me" I giggled, finding it equally silly and funny at the same time that he had chosen something decidedly unsexy for his word. Unless there was something seriously wrong with the floorboards and structural integrity, then a raccoon popping up in the middle of things was not going to be happening. "How about you Nick?"

Nick was still lingering around near the door - his palms held against it as if to keep it shut from roaming eyes - working up the nerve as he observed the way I softly tied Luke's hands behind his back. It was clear by then that Luke was going to be present by watching us, which was decidedly new territory for him. It was for me as well, but it likely didn't show in me based on the fact I had been with several lovers by then who had their own special interests in the bedroom.

But even if those bits of worry were plaguing his mind, they didn't get enough in the way to stop Nick from tiptoeing across the floor once I was done with tying those knots. Luke gave the new bindings a sharp yet small tug, but aside from the creak of the frame there was no sign of it going anywhere. I left him there with a gentle touch through his hair, a last bit of affection before I got into character.

My right hand quickly snaked around Nick's chest (pointedly making sure not to use the other one lest Nick get worried about my injury), my lips naturally reaching his once I stood on my tiptoes. Nick's movements were a little slower to catch on - caught momentarily by the bliss of our lips softly being locked together - before his hands too brought themselves up, kneading little circles into the back of my shoulder blades.

After twisting him a little towards the bed, he got the message loud and clear when I gave him the slightest of pushes towards the soft mattress. His hands ceased their little ministrations on my back, instead sliding down so that he was able to support both arms, before allowing himself to fall backwards and take me down with him.

The two of us landed with a bit of a bounce onto the mattress, Nick's hat getting accidentally knocked off his head because of the aforementioned movement; from the clattering noise a moment later, it seemingly had fallen off onto the floor on the other side. If anything, the two of us found it funny, Nick's ever so quiet chuckle and my giggle mixing well together as I snuggled my head against his chest.

I took a split second to glance at Luke out of the corner of my eye, just long enough to catch as much information as possible without making it obvious that I was observing him. He was still sitting patiently still against the wooden frame, seemingly doing nothing more than observing us quite keenly. What might have been easily missed was the way his teeth dragged across his bottom lip for a brief moment, as well as the fact he was leaning forward ever so slightly; wanting to get a better look as to what was going on.

Wanting to give him a real show, I used my elbows to drag up my body weight so that I practically was crouching right over Nick, like an animal stalking their prey. My left arm couldn't support that for long however, so my knees quickly adjusted themselves so that I was able to sit back and let my thighs rest on his firm hips.

"God, you look beautiful" Nick murmured softly, in awe of how I looked in that moment of time. The window right behind me did cast a hefty amount of light into the room, with a number falling onto my brown hair to give a glow like I was some angel to him. But more than anything, it likely worked so well on me because I could hear the vast amounts of love poured into that sentence.

 _Creak!_ That time it was no longer a quiet little noise that I could only hear, as Nick's own eyes momentarily flicked over to looking at his best friend, who clearly was tugging that bit harder at his bindings than he was before. The scarlet colour threatened to wash over Nick's face again now that he was reminded that we were being observed by someone, but my hands intermingling with his quickly reminded him that I was there.

"Why don't you be a good boy and help me out of this?" I played up the fact that my injury would hinder removing my jacket and top, as well as toying with the fact that I knew just the right buttons to press for Nick to pay attention to nothing else but me. A small moan rumbled around in the back of his throat - barely audible to someone really listening for it - before those hands willingly slid up my thighs until they could rest at the bottom of the fabric keeping my upper half contained.

There certainly seemed to be an element of impatience to how his fingers grabbed into my jumper, as he pulled quite a bit so that he was able to drag up my shirt at the same time. I wouldn't have dared miss the low gasp that came from Luke when the two bits of clothing rode up high enough to release my breasts; the pair of them bouncing down even while they were contained behind my bra.

My hands carefully raised with Nick's to ensure that the clothing could come off without a single problem, while I purposefully used the grip my knees had to drag my crotch right over his. Even through both of our clothing we could clearly feel the indentation of each other's sensual body parts, most notably by how rigid his had become and by how warm mine felt against his cold jeans.

Nick was more adventurous the second time around, evidenced by the fact that he flung the two pieces of clothing behind him in the general direction of where his hat had landed. After gently pulling me back down, he leant down to press a confident kiss to the bit of bare skin he could find of my breasts, while his hands reached behind me to find the clasp to release them. The moment before he could really undo it, I curled my fingers into his hair and pressed downwards, guiding his mouth down until his kiss found itself caressing one of my erect nipples.

After letting out a low hum of appreciation, my right hand uncurled itself from his hair and began to pet it instead to get his praise just right. His own reflective moan was muffled due to the fabric he held between his mouth, but after disconnecting the bra's hooks he was able to bite down ever so softly and take it away from my body like some ill gotten prize; letting my breasts bounce out of their cloth cage onto my soft skin.

At the same time that Nick's teeth came together, I could have sworn that Luke whimpered of all things. _Fucking. Whimpered._

I wasn't the only one to hear it either, as somehow the feeling of Nick's dick seemed to swell and grow to an even larger state than it had already been before. While there had been a whole lot of trepidation going into the scenario on both sides, it was clear by then that Nick was well enjoying himself simply because he knew that the viewing party was not allowed to touch me.

Now really fired up, I made sure to make a circle out of my hand and held it up to Nick's face while mouthing the word 'condom?' before things got too far along. As his left hand came up to take the bra from out of his mouth (and fling it over with the rest of the forgotten clothing), I could already spot the look in his eyes saying that he didn't have it ready. We had only just used it the day before and he had assured me that it was reusable if cleaned properly, so he clearly was not willing to take the chance on that. I understood that just as well myself; because as much as I loved having Clementine for a daughter, I was not keen on getting pregnant.

Mentally shrugging my shoulders on the fact I wasn't going to be _literally_ riding Nick, I instead allowed my mind to start thinking on the kind of things I would be able to do even without one. It didn't take long to think of one, especially considering the bed was just wide enough for me to shimmy a little more backwards.

I could feel both of their eyes follow me as I shimmied myself backwards over Nick's legs, my right arms used for stability as my left one carefully dragged down over his shirt before stopping at his waist. The surprise on Nick's face seemed to say that this was completely new territory for him, while Luke's small (yet not completely hidden) intake of breath showed that it may have even been something that he had fantasized about in the past.

"You've been so good, haven't you?" I purred softly, letting my more deft right hand work open the belt, button and zipper that kept his lower half hidden as I gave Nick more of those words that worked their magic in his mind. They really did the trick, as rather than lay there in utter shock, he began to lift himself upwards to watch me as I used my mouth on his member. "I'd say you deserve a prize"

I didn't have to move his jeans down much to see his dick straining against his underwear, that subsequently only needing a swift tug before his dick sprung loose. While there was little lube to speak of in that instance, I knew that the saliva in my mouth certainly could help smooth things over. Purposefully building up that bit of liquid in my mouth, I opened my mouth wide to take the head of it into my mouth.

"Shit!" Nick swore quietly the moment my lips contacted his needy dick, just barely being able to stop his hips from bucking upwards into my mouth. Even with my mouth full I couldn't help but laugh at how much he was reacting to it, which only served to make intense vibrations run down into his sensitive skin. "Prim - Christ!"

Luke wasn't doing much better himself, going right back to whining pitifully as he tugged fruitlessly at the bindings keeping him from me. I wasn't entirely sure it was down to the fact that I was with someone else, but more in line with a strange fascination with the fact that he wanted to touch me but was not allowed to. Just to hammer it home, I pointedly batted my eyelashes at him, before bringing my head back ever so little before taking more of Nick into my mouth.

"Prim, please!" Luke wasn't taking the teasing very well, as his calm posture from before was all gone in favour of his back arching over the frame behind him. Even more obvious than that was the frustratingly obvious hard on that was sitting in between his legs, his pants being a much softer material and in turn showing just how much he really wanted me to touch him... But there was no mention of raccoons, so I played innocent and returned to working on Nick. "Mff-fuck!"

Nick himself was concentrating hard on not immediately losing himself, enjoying how soft and warm my throat was caressing the most sensitive parts of him. His hands were already buried into the sheets tightly in a white knuckled grip, so part of me really wondered how long it might take before I could see him throw his head back in utter pleasure.

I attempted to take him further into my throat, but my inexperienced body could only take about half of his length in before I could feel my gag reflex protest the intrusion. Backing off just a little bit so that I wouldn't choke, I decided to pay special attention to the head - the thing which certainly seemed to get the most reaction out of him before - sucking softly and allowing my tongue to lavish it in attention.

Just as I had hoped it would, I got the reaction I wanted in Nick's head reclining backwards in bliss; almost seeming like he would go back to lying flat on the bed is his back allowed him to stretch that far. Another pleasant addition came from one of his knees hiking up momentarily in his intensified state, which I took advantage of by bringing my own hips over. Before his knee could shift back down to flatten itself, my thighs tightly clamped down around it, before wantonly grinding my clit against him in an effort to find my own high. Try as I might've, the differing fabrics standing in my way made it extremely difficult to get just that right angle, pushing me closer than before but it never being quite enough.

While my attempts to get myself off weren't doing quite enough for me, it seemed to only make things escalate for Nick; who could feel those movements and compare them with the image in his mind of what it would be like to be buried within me. His words didn't do much beyond being a jumble of words that didn't make all that much sense, but one of his hands hurriedly coming to smack against my cheek gave me a good indication that he wanted me to get off before he would blow his load.

Carefully retracting my mouth off him, I wasn't satisfied with his cum painting his own stomach or any of the sheets surrounding him. Instead, I purposefully angled his dick upwards so that anything coming out would surely cover my chest, all accompanied with a devilish smile and dirty words to go with them.

"Mark me, make everyone know I'm yours" I managed to give him that last bit of orders, as well as ensuring that my fingers around his shaft could give him a few more slow pumps. Had the state of how Luke looked been any indication, then he too might have come undone if I had ordered him to.

Those words seemed to be the icing on the cake, as before long I could feel Nick's member pulse in my hands - his scream of pleasure just barely being muffled in time by covering his mouth with both of his hands - with white, hot cum shooting out and landing right on my clavicle and left breast. As Nick gently leaned himself back onto the bed to let himself gently come down from his high, I calmly brought myself upright and fixed some of my disheveled hair; wearing the bodily fluids on my body as though they were some kind of badge of honour.

But of course, this wasn't everyone. With an exaggerated look of disinterest on my face, I turned my face slowly to Luke as though I had forgotten he was even there.

"Now don't you look pitiful" I giggled naughtily as I said that, Luke's following groan and shift of his hips proving that point quite well. While not entirely sure of whether he was into being belittled like the book had suggested, I at least was liking the turn of events very much.

"Please..." Luke whined slowly, dragging out the word in his lustful state. I continued to play ignorant for the time being, tilting my head ever so slightly as if I had no idea what he was begging about. "Please, let me touch you..."

One of the fingers on my good hand came up to tap my chin, as though pondering the option for a bit too long. Truth be told I was not entirely satisfied, and a quick glance down at the cum slowly dribbling down my chest gave me a good idea.

"Well then, if you're so desperate then it would be such a waste to ignore such a polite request" I said so while keeping a good eye on Nick, making sure that it wasn't wandering too far from his possessive side. It wasn't; if anything, as he was recovering he was keeping a mild curious eye on what was going on. After carefully crawling my way over the bed without dropping any of the sticky liquid from my chest, I made myself comfortable on Luke's right thigh - casually flicking my hair out of the way for good measure - before looking at him expectantly. "Clean me up"

A hefty creak came from the frame - clearly Luke's attempt to bring his hands forward to touch me - but he didn't give up after realising that I wasn't going to be releasing him just yet. Sticking his tongue out as far as it could go, he leant down and dragged a long swipe up from my breast up to my neck.

This seemed to fit perfectly in line for the both of them, as even when Nick tidied his lower half up he was looking quite pleased with the turn of events. Luke got his wish of finally getting to touch me after so long of watching someone else be with me, while Nick got to watch in satisfaction as someone else cleaned up after _he_ had been with me.

Luke got more than a little greedy now that his tongue was exploring me, as he dipped low enough to be able to curl his tongue around my receptive nub despite me being certain that there was no trace of cum there. I let him get away with it however, one of my hands appreciatively petting his chin while humming my satisfaction.

Nick soon started to crawl across the bed to join us there, something which I had absolutely no qualms with. He soon captured my lips in a long, slow kiss, turning into a series of captivating ones as his right hand slipped down into my jodhpurs and past my underwear; more eager than ever to get me off considering I hadn't yet.

Any of my low moans and needy sounds seemed to be largely swallowed by Nick, but the way they hummed in my throat still managed to spur Luke on to kiss and suck firmly against my nipple to elicit even more from me. He was probably the first to actually feel when I was nearing that delicious edge of mine, as my right hand soon changed from petting his chin to gripping dangerously tight in his longer locks (which luckily seemed to be something that he liked, if his own high moan was anything to go by).

Nick's lips popped off mine at just the right time for the both of them to hear my orgasmic cry - one that Luke swore later was a jumbled combination of their names - being supported by one of Nick's sturdy arms as I shuddered and shivered through the wave of euphoria. Luke made an odd noise at around the same time, his mouth coming off my breast right as he wheezed incredibly loudly, burying the side of his head into the same breast that he had been cleaning dutifully. It was only once Nick was certain that I wouldn't go toppling over that he looked towards his best friend, seemingly understanding straight away what was wrong with him.

"Jesus Christ Luke, did you come in your own pants?!"

My tired eyes turned to look over Luke, and lo and behold there was a massive stain at the front of his pants that seemed unlikely to be from urination. Honestly, I was more impressed than upset with the fact he could get to such a state without anyone even coming near his dick.

"Hah... Hah... Sorry..." Luke apologised through his gasps for air, clearly under the impression that he should have lasted longer somehow. " 't's been a long time..."

"I bet it has" I couldn't help but giggle, dropping the act of an uncaring partner in favour of who I actually was; someone who loved them both. After softly parting some of Luke's long hair, I pressed a loving kiss to his forehead before turning my head the other way to give Nick another kiss on the lips. "Now, let's get cleaned up before we have to explain why we suddenly all need to wash our clothes at the same time"

Frankly, the only person who had gotten away with not getting dirty was Nick. Luke and I had to sneak over to the nearby bathroom on that same floor to dry off and clean the pants and underwear we had been wearing, and even with his long sleeves there were noticeable red marks around Luke's wrists if someone looked close enough.

But frankly, the oddest thing came once Pete returned with Duck, Sarah and Clementine.

"Why... Did you catch that?" Luke couldn't help but ask Pete about the dead creature slung over the latter's shoulder, even if it meant that everyone besides the three of us looked confused at him.

"What do you mean?" Pete was understandably confused, as the raccoon he had caught was a decent meal if we smoked the meat to last longer. It likely was an extremely odd coincidence, but somehow both men felt it was as if the universe was making fun of them somehow. "Are you worried about it having rabies? We watched it for quite a while to see if it was acting odd, and we didn't see anything out of the ordinary"

Even with that assurance, Luke looked uncharacteristically uncertain about eating the animal. Nick, while possibly embarrassed if someone were to know about our tryst, was less worried about the truth getting out; for one good reason that he whispered to me.

"If someone learns about what happened today, then we know who spilled the beans"

"Yep, the whistle-blower" I whispered back, a conspiring smile on my face matching his brilliantly.


End file.
